


Never Trust A Stranger

by Rabentochter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF! Gandalf, BAMF! Thorin, Bagginshield ist eine verdammte Droge, Bilbo lernt Thorin im Handtuch kennen, Da ist ein troll, Familie, Lemons, M/M, Modern AU, Mord, Smut, Tauriel spielt Bodyguard, Tod, Wtf am I doing, blut, deutsch aber original namen, kuckuckskind, leichen, mafia, waffen, why
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. So wird er für seinen Freund Bard gehalten, der unglücklicherweise ziemlich hohe Schulden bei den Gangsterbossen in London hat. Um aus der Sache irgendwie heil rauszukommen, braucht Thorin einen möglichst guten Plan. Vielleicht hat den ja Bards süßer Nachbar, Bilbo. Leider wird alles schwieriger, als sich auch noch ein Cop an seine Hacken hängt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In Wahrheit bin ich ein Zombie. Mein richtiger Name ist Tolkien und ich verfaule seit einer guten Weile in der Erde. Cheers.  
> Pairings: ThorinxBilbo; angedeutetes DwalinxOri, ebenso ElrondxLindir  
> Kapitel: 11  
> Updates: Alle 2-3 Tage  
> Rating: P18-Slash  
> Anmerkung: Ich habe noch nie Slash geschrieben xD Und auch noch nie Lemons. Wirklich. Never.  
> Aber… ICH LIEBE ES, BEI MAHALS KRIEGSAXT  
> ES IST SO TOLL  
> *hüstel*  
> Warnung: Autor ist kein Freund von Elfen. Wirklich nicht. Ansonsten sehr viel Blut, Mord, Totschlag, halbnackte Thorins, nacktes Bagginshield (wir alle lieben sie ohne Kleidung am meisten) und Waffen  
> Ratschlag: Du liebst Elfen? Du kannst es nicht leiden, wenn jemand Thranduil seinen verdienten Arschtritt gibt? Du verträgst Major Chara Deaths nicht?  
> Dann… bleib da *eifrig nick* Wirklich. Du wirst diese FF hier richtig mega krass doll lieben dann :D Nein… im Ernst. Ich war am Überlegen, dass auf P18 Slash AVL zu stellen, da es doch ganz schön hoch hergeht…  
> Erkenntnis: Und sowas aus dem Mund einer 15jährigen xD  
> (Auch, wenn ich seit gestern 16 bin… Hmm… EGAL. ICH HAB EIGENTLICH AUCH KEINE ZEIT, EINE FF HOCHZULADEN.  
> ABER EGAAAAL.  
> FRANZÖSISCH VERKACK ICH NÄMLICH EH. HA! :D  
> In diesem Sinne, viel Vergnügen :D 
> 
> LG :D  
> Cheers, Sesil :P

Thraín liebte seine Frau. Und seine drei Kinder. 

Wie auch nicht? Sie waren zauberhaft. 

Sein Größter, Thorin, schon so erwachsen für sein Alter.  
Dís, die ihn immer wieder weichklopfte mit ihren Augen.  
Und sein Jüngster, Frerín, der der Sonnenschein der Familie war. 

Für Thraín waren sie sein Ein und Alles. Es gab nichts, was er ihnen nicht geben würde, wenn er nur könnte.   
Nur das Geld dafür hatte er nicht. 

Sicher, sie überlebten, nagten nicht unbedingt am Hungertuch, aber... Thraín wollte mehr für seine Familie. Sein Vater Thrór lebte auch bei ihnen mit. Nicht, dass jemand was dagegen hatte - er war schließlich Opa - er war einfach ein Maul mehr zu stopfen. 

Thraín wünschte sich mehr Geld, um einmal aufwachen zu können, ohne sich zu sorgen, ob das Geld ausreichen würde. 

Frís scholt ihn oft für solche Gedanken. Er hatte eine gesunde und liebevolle Familie, nicht jeder konnte das behaupten und Geld alleine machte nicht glücklich.

Ja, das stimmte.   
Nichts desto trotz wünschte sich Thraín Geld. 

Und wie es schien, sollte sein Wunsch zum Greifen nah sein. 

Alles begann mit einem Anruf von einem alten Freund. 

„Thraín, Fundin ist am Telefon!", schrie Frís durch das Haus, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Mann sie hörte.   
„Ist gut, ich komme!", brüllte Thraín von oben zurück und hob den kleinen Frerín auf den Arm.   
„Fundin, was gibt´s?", fragte der dreifache Vater leicht atemlos am Telefon. Sein Gesprächspartner lachte.   
„Gute Neuigkeiten, Thraín. Hör zu, ich habe einen todsicheren Tipp bekommen!"  
Thraín zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ein todsicherer Tipp? Sowas gibt es nicht, Fundin." 

„Ich weiß, dass und vor allem, welches, Pferd gedopt worden ist, Thraín. Ist das ein todsicherer Tipp oder nicht?", fragte Fundin und Thraín konnte dessen Grinsen durch das ganze Telefon hören.   
„Du scherzt."   
„Nein. Hab ich eben von Galadriel erfahren - du weißt doch noch, wer Galadriel ist, oder?"  
„War das die Nutte?", wollte Thraín wissen.  
„Ja, die. Jedenfalls, bei ihr war letztens ein Arzt zu Besuch, der ihr davon erzählt hat, wie er ein Rennpferd gedopt hat."   
Es herrschte Stille.  
„Und du bist dir da ganz sicher, dass das wahr ist?", murmelte Thraín.  
„Ich war mir selten so sicher, mein alter Freund. Schnapp dir dein Glück."

Es war ein Tag später, Thraín sollte einkaufen in der Früh einen Samstagseinkauf machen mit Dís und Thorin.   
Dís war hellauf begeistert, Thorin hingegen grummelte vor sich hin. Er hasste einkaufen. Mit zehn Jahren wollte man als Junge draußen Fußball spielen und nicht mit seinem Vater und der nervigen kleinen Schwester einkaufen gehen.   
Doch der Einkaufstripp stellte sich als ganz interessant heraus. 

Nach einem kurzen Einkauf fuhr Thraín nämlich nicht direkt nach Hause, er bog woanders ab.  
„Hört zu, Kids. Paps geht jetzt noch schnell Geld machen. Ihr dürft eurer Mutter nichts sagen, auch Opa nicht, geht das?"   
Thorin nickte. 

„Du sollst nicht wetten, hat Mami gesagt.", murrte Dís und verkreuzte ihre Arme.   
„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich wetten gehe, Schatz?", fragte Thraín. Dís verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Ich bin zwar erst sieben, aber deswegen lange noch nicht blöd, Papa. Du stehst vor einem Wettbüro."  
Thraín kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sag... einfach nichts, Dís. Bitte."   
Langsam nickte die Siebenjährige.

Thraín stieg aus und verließ das Auto. 

„Sie wollen 10.000 Pound setzen?", fragte der dicke Mann hinter dem Schalter und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Thraín nickte.   
„Auf Startnummer 29 im fünften Rennen?"   
„Ja." 

Der Mann fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und Thraín wurde langsam unruhig.   
Seine Kinder saßen im Auto, er musste noch Heim, verdammt!   
„Das ist viel Geld, mein Lieber. Haben sie so viel?"

Thraín zwang seine Stimme zu einem Wort: „Ja." 

„Hören sie, ich gebe ihnen einen Ratschlag. Wenn sie das Geld nicht haben, sollten sie verlieren, dann sind sie am Arsch. Sie haben dann 12.000 Pound Schulden bei Leuten, die Schulden nicht leichtnehmen. Und es ist ihnen vollkommen egal, was ihre Ausrede ist. Entweder sie haben das Geld dann da, oder nicht." 

Thraín runzelte die Stirn. „12.000 Pound?"   
Ein Nicken. „10.000 sind ihr Wetteinsatz, die 2000 sind die Gebühr zum Wetten."

„Haben sie so viel?"   
Thraín überreichte dem Mann seinen Wettschein. „Ja, hab ich." 

 

Beim Einkaufen hatten sie die Milch vergessen. 

Beziehungsweise, Thraín hatte sie mit voller Absicht vergessen, damit er später nochmal in die Stadt fahren konnte, um das Rennen anzusehen.   
„Also, was sollst du nicht vergessen, Schatz?", fragte Frís und ließ den Autoschlüssel an ihrem Finger pendeln.   
„Die Milch", antwortete Thraín lächelnd und drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

Die seufzte bloß. „Nimmst du Dís und Thorin mit? Dann können Frerín und ich auch schlafen gehen, ohne die laute Rasselbande im Haus."   
„Können wir dann auch einen neuen Ball holen?", wollte Thorin wissen, der in der Tür stand und einen platten Ball in der Hand hielt.   
Frís hob eine Augenbraue. „Was habt ihr damit denn angestellt?"

Thorin wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu sagen, als Dís reinstürmte und selber antwortete: „Thorin hat den Ball in die Rosen geschossen!"  
Der wurde rot im Gesicht. „Das stimmt gar nicht! Hör doch mal auf zu lügen, du Nervensäge!" 

Unbeeindruckt hob die Nervensäge eine Augenbraue. „Ach, dann hast nicht du den Ball gekickt, sondern... Opa?"  
Thorin druckste rum und sah zu Boden. 

Thraín gluckste belustigt. „Keine Sorge, junger Mann. Natürlich können wir auch gleich einen Ball besorgen gehen. Geht ja nicht, ein Junge ohne Ball."   
„Oh, ich weiß nicht", murmelte Frís kühl, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt, „Vielleicht wäre das gar nicht so schlecht. Meine Rosen wären dann mal in Sicherheit."  
Thorin sah entgeistert zu seiner Mutter. „Aber Frerín reißt doch sowieso andauernd die Blüten ab, weil ihm rot nicht gefällt?"   
Thraín hielt es nicht mehr länger aus und brach in Lachen aus. 

Auch Frís lachte mit und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu. „Vielleicht ist dann anschießen die bessere Wahl." 

Thraín hielt zuerst an der Rennbahn. Milch konnte er hinterher holen, vielleicht auch noch ein Geschenk für seine wunderbare Frau, und den Ball für seinen Sohn.   
„Können wir mit?" Dís sah Thraín mit großen Augen an. Wie viele Mädchen liebte auch sie Pferde und die Chance welche zu sehen, wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Vor allem, wenn die Tiere dann auch noch in Aktion waren.  
„Nein, meine Kleine. Du kannst dann mit, wenn du größer bist, okay?"  
Dís schnaubte. 

Thraín schwitzte. Das Pferd mit der Startnummer 29 hielt sich im Mittelfeld, allerdings waren sie nicht mehr weit weg von der Ziellinie.  
Oh scheiße, warum lief der Gaul nicht schneller? Wieso hatten sie dem Tier einen so schweren Jockey gegeben? Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.   
Wie in Trance beobachtete Thraín, wie die Pferde sich immer mehr der Ziellinie näherten und Startnummer 29 sich von den anderen Tieren löste.   
Der Reiter des Braunen versuchte in den letzten Metern alles rauszuholen.   
Und es schien zu wirken.  
Nummer 29 flog buchstäblich seinen Konkurrenten davon. 

Es waren nur noch ein paar Meter bis zur Ziellinie.   
Thraín wagte nicht einmal mehr zu atmen.   
Sein Traum schien zu Greifen nah.

In dem Moment, wo Thraín ausatmete, stolperte sein Glück.  
Stolperte und fiel zu Boden, wo es reglos lieben blieb. 

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

So wirklich wusste er nicht, wie er aus dem Stadium gekommen war. Nur... viele verschwommene Gesichter.   
Wie ferngesteuert lief im Moment der wohl größte Pechvogel der Welt zu seinem Auto. 

 

Nur war das Auto nicht mehr da. 

Und das riss Thraín aus seinem benommenen Zustand. Seine Kinder waren weg!  
„Thorin!", schrie er laut und lief um die Autos im näheren Umkreis herum, wagte es nicht, zu weit zu gehen. „Dís!"  
„DIS! THORIN!" Thraín schrie immer lauter, seine Augen suchten die Umgebung nach etwas Vertrautem ab.   
Nach dem Auto, oder zwei kleinen Gestalten. Eine mit kurzen, die andere mit langem schwarzen Haar. Ein Kleidungsstück.   
Nichts.

Zwei fremde Gestalten kamen auf ihn zu, ganz in schwarz.  
„Hast du das Geld?"  
Thraín schob Panik. Seine Kinder fehlten und jemand fragte ihn nach dem Geld, was er nicht hatte. Er war am Arsch und von Dís und Thorin fehlte jede Spur!  
„Wo sind meine Kinder?"  
Der Größere von den beiden unbekannten schnaubte abfällig. „Weg. Wo ist das Geld?"  
„Wo sind meine Kinder? Wo sin-..."

 

Als Thraín zu sich kam, war er gefesselt an einen Stuhl. Sein Kopf pochte stark, dort wo einer der beiden ihn niedergeschlagen hatte.   
Sein Blick war schwammig. Er konnte sich auf nichts fokussieren und ihm war übel.   
Wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung und wohl seine kleinste Sorge im Moment.   
Vor ihm stand ein Mann, gekleidet in einem Anzug und neben ihm stand wohl einer der beiden, die ihn auf dem Parkplatz gekidnappt hatten.  
Sein Blickfeld wurde langsam wieder normal. 

Der Mann im Anzug hatte sich zu ihm niedergebeugt und seine goldenen Augen starrten kühl in die von Thraín.   
„Wo ist mein Geld, du Arschloch?"  
„Wo sind meine Kinder?", flüsterte Thraín leise.  
Dafür fing er sich einen Schlag ins Gesicht ein.   
„Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt: Wo ist mein Geld?"  
Thraín schluckte. „Ich hab es nicht. A-aber ich kann das erklären, wirklich!"

Der Mann mit den goldenen Augen beugte sich vor. „Deine Erklärung interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck. Ich will mein Geld haben, andernfalls zahlt deine Familie dafür!"  
Thraín sah flehend zu dem Mann. „Bitte, tun sie meiner Familie nichts! Bitte!" Er schluchzte und Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht.

„Memme", murmelte der Mann und schlug Thraín abermals ins Gesicht. Seine Nase krachte und zu den Tränen mischte sich jetzt auch noch Blut.   
„B-bitte", schluchzte Thraín stockend, "ich tu alles, was sie von mir wollen, aber lassen sie meine Familie aus dem Spiel. Bitte!"   
„Ich will nichts von dir. Nur mein Geld."  
„Ich hab das Geld nicht."  
„So eine Schande", flüsterte sein Gegenüber, während er das Blut Thraíns von seinen Fingern wischte. „Dann zahlt wohl doch die ganze Familie. Kümmer dich um den Pisser", meinte er dann an den Mann in schwarz gewandt, „Danach treffen wir uns in meinem Büro." 

„Jawohl, Mister Smaug."

Thraín schrie nur noch. „Meine Kinder! Was haben sie ihnen angetan?"  
Smaug drehte sich im Türrahmen um und lächelte trocken. „Bis jetzt noch gar nichts. Allerdings auch nicht mehr lange."  
„Sie Schwein!", brüllte Thraín außer sich und versuchte, die Fesseln zu lösen, „Die Kinder sind unschuldig, halten sie sie da raus!"

Smaug zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum sollte ich? Aber sehen sie es doch positiv, in wenigen Minuten sehen sie ihre ganze Familie wieder."   
Damit verließ er den Raum.

Thraín schrie voller Schmerz.  
Seine Kinder! 

Was hatte er getan?   
Für ein wenig Geld hatte er seine ganze Familie aufs Spiel gesetzt! 

Der Mann in schwarz stülpte ihm einen Plastikbeutel über den Kopf. Klebte ihn ab.  
Thraín konnte nur noch an seine Familie denken.

Sein liebenswerter Vater, Thrór. Seine Liebe, Frís und ihre drei unglaublichen Kinder. Frerín, Dís und Thorin.  
Was hatte er getan?

Verzweifelt versuchte Thraín in die Plastiktüte zu beißen, damit Luft hereinströmen konnte.   
Vergeblich.  
Seine Luft wurde knapper und knap-

 

Es klingelte. Thrór öffnete Tür.   
Das Letzte, was er sah, war eine Pistole auf ihn gerichtet.

Frís wachte auf, als sie die Treppenstufen knarren hörte. Scheinbar war Thraín mit den Kindern schon zurück.   
Doch das Schlafzimmer betrat nicht Thraín, ein Fremder betrat es.  
In seinen Händen ruhte eine Pistole.

„W-was wollen sie?", stotterte Frís und griff nach Frerín.   
Der Mann antwortete nicht.  
Frís sah mit Unglauben, wie die Kleidung ihres Sohnes schnell immer roter wurde.   
„Was haben sie getan?", schrie Frís und drückte ihren Sohn an die Brust. „Mein Frerín." Wimmerte sie nur noch.   
Als die Kugel in ihren Schädel eindrang, verspürte Frís nur einen kurzen Schmerz.

 

Thorin hatte die Hand von seiner Schwester ergriffen. Er durfte keine Angst haben, er musste stark sein für Dís.   
Der Mann, der sie zusammen mit dem Auto entführt hatte, hielt eine Knarre in der Hand.

Thorin war nicht dumm. 

Ihm war ziemlich klar, was gleich passieren würde. 

Seine Schwester und er würden sterben.


	2. II

II

Mord an Bolg Gundabad!

Heute Mittag wurde Bolg Gundabad, Sohn von Azog Gundabad, einer der reichsten Männer der Stadt, auf der Straße erschossen.  
Die Polizei tappt im Dunkeln.  
Der Täter ist nicht aufzufinden und seine Motive sind unklar.  
Sollte jemand etwas wissen, die Polizei bittet um Hinweise.  
Azog Gundabad selber hat eine Prämie für die Ergreifung des Mörders ausgesetzt, sowie für jeden nützlichen Hinweis.

 

Lachend schaltete der Mann den Fernseher aus.   
„Als ob die mich finden würden."  
Der zweite im Raum, wesentlich älter, stimmte in sein Lachen ein.   
„Wie sollten die auf die Idee kommen, dass du ein Kuckuck bist?"  
Die beiden Männer lachten herzhaft.  
„Das Spiel beginnt.", meinte der Jüngere schließlich mit einem Glitzern in den Augen.  
Der Andere nickte bloß. „Ja. Und ich erwarte jeden Moment einen Anruf."

 

Gandalf betrat mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht das Büro von seinem Klienten.   
„Gandalf, schön, dass du so schnell vorbeikommen konntest", grüßte ihn Azog. Seine Augen waren leicht gerötet und seine Haut wirkte noch blasser als eh schon.  
„Mein Beileid zu deinem Verlust, Azog."  
Azog lächelte bitter. „Ich danke dir, aber lass uns gleich zum Geschäftlichen kommen. Setz dich." Gandalf setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Das Leder knarzte leicht.   
„Wer ist das Ziel?"  
Azog öffnete eine Schreibtischschublade und holte Fotos heraus.  
Vorsichtig nahm Gandalf die Bilder an sich und betrachtete den Mann auf den Fotos.

„Du möchtest, dass ich Legolas Greenleaf umlege?" Gandalf zog eine Augenbraue hoch und las sich schnell die Beschreibung von dem jungen Blonden durch. 22 Jahre alt, homosexuell. Ein Bodyguard.  
„Rache an Thranduil?"   
Azog nickte und seine Finger verkrampften sich um das Glas.   
„Wie du weißt, sind Thranduil und ich nicht mehr Partner, seitdem Smaug gestorben ist."  
Der Mann in grau hüstelte.   
„Ja gut, ich hab vielleicht einen Fehler begangen, aber abwärts ging es, nach Smaugs Tod."  
Gandalf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst."   
„Also, übernimmst du den Job?"  
Ein Schmunzeln glitt über das Gesicht von dem Auftragskiller. „Sicher. Die Bezahlung ist ja nicht schlecht."

„Du hast nicht zufälligerweise was da wegen deiner Buchführung?"  
Azog seufzte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein. „Nur Kopien. Mein Buchführer wurde vor ein paar Tagen erst umgebracht und wer auch immer das war, hat auch die Bücher."  
„Scheint so, als ob es jemand auf dich abgesehen hätte, Azog. Aber Kopien gehen auch."  
Gandalf blätterte in dem Buch, scheinbar ziellos.   
Schließlich tippte er auch einem Namen und zeigte diesen Azog.  
„Bard Ibindikhel?", fragte Azog verständnislos. „Was hat dieser Mann mit deinem Job zu tun, Gandalf?"   
Der Angesprochene lachte. „Bard Ibindikhel ist der Mann, den ich brauche."  
Azog runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht."

Gandalf erklärte: „Legolas Greenleaf ist homosexuell. Der einfachste Weg, an den Mann ranzukommen, ist, ihm einen anderen vor die Nase zu setzen. Bard Ibindikhel schuldet dir 30.000 Pound, er wird den Job machen."   
Azog hob eine Augenbraue. „Also bezahle ich dich dafür, dass jemand anderes deinen Job macht?"  
Der Auftragskiller verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin zu alt, als dass Legolas mit mir flirten würde. Bard übernimmt das. Hinterher bring ich ihn um. Das heißt, du bezahlst mich dafür, dass jemanden meinen Job übernimmt, der dir damit dein Geld zurückzahlt und ich ihn hinterher dafür umbringe, damit nichts zu uns zurückführen kann."  
Azog hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Nachdem Bard Legolas umgebracht hat, werde ich Bard umbringen. Ich ziehe die zwei aus, drücke Legolas meine Waffe in die Hand. Es wird so aussehen, als ob sich die beiden gegenseitig umgebracht haben. Weil sie ja homosexuell sind, sich unglaublich doll lieben, aber keiner sie liebhat, weil sie anderes sind."  
Zufrieden mit seiner Erklärung lehnte sich Gandalf zurück.   
„Einsprüche?" Er wartete nicht mal auf eine Erklärung, „Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt. Ich spür uns noch Bard Ibindikhel auf. Sobald ich ihn hab, geb ich dir Bescheid. Dann kommt das Spiel ins Rollen."  
„Und wann hast du Bard wohl aufgespürt?" wollte Azog wissen.  
„Spätestens in zwei Tagen."

 

"Mein lieber alter Freund!", grüßte Gandalf den Mann im Bürostuhl fröhlich. Der hob eine Augenbraue. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass wir Freunde sind, Gandalf."  
„Ach Thranduil", seufzte Gandalf und setzte sich unaufgefordert in einen Stuhl und lächelte den Mann mit langem, blonden Haar an.   
„Freund ist ein Begriff, der immer anders definiert werden kann."  
„Oh", Thranduil erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, um auf Gandalf niederstarren zu können, "Und was definierst du heute als Freund?"  
Gandalf lachte. „Jemand, der dich davor warnt, dass man versucht, deinen Sohn umzubringen."  
Thranduil erstarrte. „Und... wer ist dieser jemand?"  
Das Lächeln von Gandalfs Gesicht verschwand. „Ich."

„Das nennst du einen Freund. Du warnst mich davor, dass du meine einzige Familie umbringen willst?", hakte Thranduil Greenleaf nach.  
„Ich will Legolas nicht umbringen. Netter Junge."  
Thranduil holte tief Luft. „Was willst du dafür, dass du ihn nicht umbringst?"  
„Weißt du, in meinem Alter noch in diesem Geschäft zu sein, das ist schon hart. Und ich habe schon immer von einer Insel in der Karibik geträumt, die nur mir altem Mann gehört."  
„Also willst du Geld."  
„Natürlich will ich Geld. Was würde ich denn sonst haben wollen?"

Thranduil hob die Hände. „Was weiß denn ich? Also, wieviel willst du?"  
„Ich will das Doppelte von dem, was mir Azog dafür zahlt, deinen Sohn umzubringen. Dafür erledige ich dir sogar noch gratis Azog Gundabad dazu."  
Der Blonde erstarrte. „Du willst Azog umbringen?"  
Gandalf hob eine Augenbraue. „Sag bloß, du willst es nicht."  
Thranduil schluckte. „Er hat deine Frau umgebracht", flüsterte Gandalf leise und beugte sich vor, „und wollte auch noch deinen Sohn und dich umlegen lassen. Du lagst im Koma für einen Monat. Dein Sohn war im Pflegeheim in der Zeit. Ich biete dir die Chance auf Rache... Möchtest du sie nicht ergreifen?"  
Langsam nickte Thranduil.  
Gandalf strahlte ihn an. „Gut, dann brauch ich bitte als nächstes deine Finanzbücher."

 

Thorin Oakenshield trocknete sich gerade ab, als es klopfte. Bard war nicht da gewesen, weswegen er die Dusche benutzt hatte. Sein Freund würde schon nichts dagegen haben.   
Und sein Tag war jetzt auch nicht unbedingt das Gelbe vom Ei gewesen.  
Mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüften ging er zur Tür, es klopfte nochmal. Allerdings stärker.  
„Komm schon.", rief er und öffnete dann die Tür.   
Ein Mann mit blonden Locken zog an ihm vorbei und in die Wohnung.   
„Sorry, Bard, aber ich brau..." Er drehte sich um und erblickte Thorin.  
Der betrachtete den kurzen Mann vor ihm interessiert. „Du bist nicht Bard."  
Thorin seufzte. „Nein, der bin ich nicht. Ein Freund von ihm jedoch."  
„Du hast ein Handtuch an."  
Thorin lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Störts dich? Soll ich es ausziehen?"  
Er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verwehren, als der Mann rot wurde. Richtig süß.  
N-nein. Passt schon."  
"“Möchtest du, dass ich es ausziehe?"  
Der Mann wurde noch roter. Thorins Schmunzeln wuchs.

Nach einer kleinen Weile, in der sich der Kleinere gesammelt hatte, sah er Thorin wieder ins Gesicht.   
„Bard ist dann wohl nicht da, oder?"  
Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."  
„Schande ist das. Ich brauche nämlich Eier."  
Thorin hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Zum Kuchen backen. Ich hab zu wenig Eier und deswegen habe ich gehofft, Bard könnte mir welche leihen."   
Thorin grinste. „Ich könnte dir auch Eier leihen, musst nur fragen."  
Der kurze Mann schlug ihn auf die Schulter. „Nicht die Eier!" Er betrachtete Thorins Gesicht genauer. „Scheiße, was ist denn mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"  
Thorin griff sich an die Nase und steuerte den Kühlschrank an, als er antwortete: „Hab ich heute Morgen als Zielscheibe für eine Faust zu nutzen gebraucht."   
Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und suchte den Inhalt nach Eiern ab. Es gab tatsächlich noch welche.   
„Hab jedoch irgendwie damit gerechnet, muss ich gestehen. Wie viele brauchst du?"  
„Zwei. Und wie, du hast du damit gerechnet, öööh?"  
Thorin nahm zwei Eier raus und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Thorin Oakenshield."  
„Bilbo Baggins, freut mich. Aber wie hast du das gemeint, mit, du hättest das erwartet?"

Thorin verzog sein Gesicht. „Alle guten Dinge sind drei, richtig? Nun, heute Morgen kam eine Nachricht von meinem Boss: Job verloren."  
„Super.", kommentierte Bilbo trocken und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
Thorin nickte nur. „Genau das war auch mein Gedanke. Dann - um mich abzulenken - beschloss ich, meinen Freund zu besuchen."  
Bilbo lehnte sich vor, Thorin erzählte weiter: „Meinen Ex wohl eher. Den erwischte ich im Bett mit einem anderen. Naja, hat mich auch abgelenkt."  
Der Blonde schnaubte lachend. „Jedenfalls hab ich Bard angeschrieben, ob er Zeit hätte. Dwalin war nämlich arbeiten." Auf Bilbos fragenden Blick fügte er hinzu: „Mein bester Freund."  
„Der schrieb mir, ich könne zu ihm kommen, er ist zuhause. Auf dem Weg zu ihm bin ich dann überfallen worden. Der Typ hat mir in die Fresse geschlagen und ist mit meinem Geldbeutel auf- und davon. Dann war ich endlich hier und wer ist nicht hier? Bard."

Bilbo hob einen Daumen. „Hattest ja einen super Tag."   
Thorin schnaubte. „Ich weiß. Hat auch nicht jeder sowas. Was zu trinken?"  
„Wasser, bitte.", antwortete Bilbo. „Kennst du Bard schon lange?"  
Thorin füllte ein Glas mit Wasser auf. „Von der Schule. Waren zusammen in einer Klasse und der Kontakt hat tatsächlich irgendwie gehalten."  
„Sowas ist schön."  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Ja, ist es. Leider sehen wir uns nie so oft, wie wir gerne hätten." Thorin nahm ein Ei in die Hand. „Du kannst backen?"

Bilbo nickte stolz. „Ja. Ist mein größtes Hobby. Ich finde, man kann sich beim Backen immer so schön entspannen."   
Thorin grinste. „Ich kann weder backen, noch kochen. Bin eine wandelnde Katastrophe, was das angeht."  
Der Blondhaarige lachte. „So schlimm kann das doch gar nicht sein."  
Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn ich etwas versuche zu backe, geht das Zeug nicht auf. Und was das kochen angeht... ich hab erst letztens wieder die Nudeln an die Decke befördert."  
„Die Nudeln an die Decke befördert?", wiederholte Bilbo verdattert.  
Thorin konnte nur nicken. „Frag mich bitte nicht, wie ich das angestellt habe. Das weiß ich immer noch nicht. In einem Moment waren sie noch ganz artig in dem Topf, im Nächsten klebten sie an der Decke."  
„Ich befürchte, sie wollten nicht gegessen werden, Thorin. Oder du hast sie einfach so böse angeschaut, dass sie vor dir Angst hatten."  
„Das war auch der Tipp von einem Freund. Ich bin scheinbar dafür bekannt, oft böse zu schauen."  
Bilbo lächelte Thorin an. „Ich glaube, dann muss ich es dir wohl mal beibringen." Er stand auf. „Ich muss dann mal wieder zu meinem Kuchen."

Als Thorin die Tür schließen hörte, blickte er zu den Eiern auf den Tisch.   
Nein, er würde Bilbo nicht hinterherlaufen, er trug schließlich immer noch nur sein Handtuch!

„Hab die Eier vergessen!" Bilbo stürmte in die Küche und griff sich die zwei Eier. „Du hättest auch was sagen können, weißt du?", meckerte Bilbo und stupste Thorin in die Brust. „Ich hab sogar schon überlegt, ob ich dir die Eier hinterbringe.", gestand Thorin und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Dann ist mir allerdings eingefallen, ich steh hier immer noch nur im Handtuch."  
„Über den Anblick hätte sich garantiert jemand gefreut", schmunzelte Bilbo und verließ die Küche. „Ich bring später den Kuchen vorbei!" Rief er dann noch und Thorin konnte nur hinterher blicken.   
Was für ein süßer, kleiner Mann. Thorin schüttelte den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, Bilbo Baggins aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Diese weichen, blonden Locken...  
Gott, er musste sich zusammenreißen!  
Und umziehen. So schön dieses Handtuch mit Blumenmuster auch war...

Gerade als Thorin sich umgezogen und sich eine Tasse Kaffee gemacht hatte, klopfte es schon wieder.  
Stirnrunzelnd ging der Schwarzhaarige zur Tür; Bilbo war doch nicht schon mit dem Kuchen fertig?  
Es klopfte nochmals.   
„Komme schon.", murmelte Thorin und öffnete die Tür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibindikhel = Bogenmann  
> Thorin hab ich meine Kochkünste ausgeliehen :D
> 
> Oh und ich komm mit der Formatierung hier noch nicht klar... Da sollten Sachen kursiv und/oder fett sein... Aber egaaaaaaaaal :D


	3. III

III

Thorin Oakenshield glaubte nicht an das Schicksal.   
Das Schicksal war für ihn nur eine Ausrede, damit Leute vertuschen konnten, dass etwas Absicht gewesen war. Es gab auch keine Zufälle.   
Wenn zwei Leute die gleichen Sachen mochten, dann war das ebenso. Nichts mit dem ganzen „Was für ein Zufall" oder „Das ist Schicksal" Quatsch.   
Deswegen war es wohl auch kein Schicksal, dass drei in schwarz gekleidete Leute in die Wohnung seines Freundes einbrachen und nach Bard Ibindikhel verlangten.   
Der nicht da war.  
Aber Thorin Oakenshield schon.  
Und dass er sich nicht ausweisen konnte, nun, dass war definitiv kein Zufall. 

„Wir bringen dich zum Defiler, Ibindikhel.", verkündete einer der drei identisch aussehenden Männer. Thorin hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal das Glück im Leben haben würde, Drillingen über den Weg zu laufen.   
Die nicht nur gleich aussahen, sondern auch gleich bescheuert waren.   
So ein Dussel aber auch.

„Ich bin nicht Ibindikhel", meinte Thorin und verschränkte die Arme.   
„Er sagt, er ist nicht Ibindikhel.", sagte einer zum anderen.   
„Natürlich sagt er das, Bert. Mensch, bist du echt so blöd, oder tust du nur so?"  
Bert sah entrüstet zu seinem Bruder: „Ich bin nicht blöd, Tom. Bill ist blöd!"  
„Nein, du bist blöd." Kam es hitzig von Bill, der seine Hände zu Fäuste ballte.   
Für Thorin war es so, als ob seine Neffen sich auf magische Weise verdreifacht hätten. Und dümmer geworden waren.   
„Denkst du, ich bin blöd?", fuhr Tom Thorin an.   
Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicherlich nicht, aber ich bin nicht Bart. Ich bin ein Freund von Bard, der gerade nicht da ist."  
Tom schnaubte. „Sicher ist der da; und er steht sogar direkt vor mir!"  
„Nein, ich bin nicht Bard Ibindikhel!", widersprach Thorin sofort und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.   
Bert sah ihn lange an, dann: „Du siehst aber so aus, als ob du hier wohnen würdest."   
„Wieso, weil ich Klamotten anhabe?", fragte Thorin ihn sarkastisch. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie das gewesen wäre, hätte er die Drei nur in diesem stylischen Handtuch empfangen.   
„Nein, weil du so aussiehst, als ob du hier wohnst, weswegen du so aussiehst, wie der, der hier wohnt", erwiderte Bert altklug.   
„Ich wohn nicht mal hier!" Thorin wurde langsam verzweifelt. Er war nicht Bard Ibindikhel und er wollte auch sicherlich nicht zum "Defiler" gebracht werden. Wenn Bard Scheiße gebaut hatte, dann sollte auch der das ausbaden und nicht er!   
Tom hob eine Augenbraue. „Kannst du dich ausweisen?"

Fuck. Er war ja sowas von am Arsch.  
Er schluckte. „Hört zu, das klingt jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen unglaubwürdig, aber...", er bracht ab. Tom sah ihn lediglich interessiert an, „Ich bin heute Morgen ausgeraubt worden, auf dem Weg zu Bard. Der Dieb hat meine Börse und da drin war auch mein Ausweis?!"  
Tom´s Faust lernte seinen Bauch kennen. Keuchend beugte Thorin sich vornüber und versuchte, Herr der Schmerzen zu werden. „Scheiße", flüsterte er und richtete sich langsam auf. Heute war echt nicht sein Tag.   
„Weißt du, was ein Auftrag ist?", fragte Bill und spielte mit Krepppapier in seinen Händen rum. Thorin nickte. „Ich, Bert und Tom haben heute einen Auftrag von unserem Boss gekriegt."  
„Das heißt, Bert, Tom und ich.", verbesserte Thorin.   
Der Schlag ins Gesicht traf Thorin nicht mal wirklich unvorbereitet. „Halts Maul, du Streber!", spuckte Bill und begann, Thorins Hände zu verschnüren mit dem Band.   
"Jedenfalls haben wir den Auftrag, den Bewohner Bard Ibindikhel abzuholen. Auftrag ist Auftrag. Du bist hier. In der Bewohnung von Bard Ibindikhel. Es ist kein anderer da. Also bist du wohl Bard."

Thorin Oakenshield glaubte zwar nicht an Zufall, oder Schicksal, dafür glaubte er aber an Pech.   
Denn er hatte gerade nichts anders als Pech. 

 

Das Hochhaus, indem Azog Gundabad residierte, war blutrot.   
Tatsächlich konnte Thorin an nichts Anderes denken, außer Blut, solange er diese Farbe sah.   
Bert, Tom und Bill schubsten ihn zum Aufzug, wo einer von ihnen auf die Ziffer 60 drückte. Thorin konnte nicht mehr länger sagen, wer von ihnen denn jetzt wer war.   
Drillinge. Super Sache. Wie es wohl ihrer Mutter damals ergangen war? Ob sie ihre Kinder manchmal verwechselt hatte?

Als Thorin das Büro betrat, wurde er schon von einem Mann erwartet, der oft auf TV-Bildschirmen zu sehen war.   
Azog Gundabad.  
Der Mann mit bleicher Haut. 

„Es gibt zwei Sachen in meinem Leben, die ich sehr schätze, Ibindikhel", begann Azog und schwenkte den Schnaps in seinem Glas, „Das eine ist mein Sohn. Der jetzt tot ist."  
„Mein Beileid, Sir", murmelte Thorin und beobachtete Gundabad, der ihn wütend anstarrte.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir erlaubt habe, mich zu unterbrechen, Ibindikhel!", fauchte er. Thorin bemerkte zwei Narben auf dem bleichen Gesicht. Sie zogen sich über das rechte Auge und sahen unangenehm aus.   
Thorin schluckte.   
„Das Zweite, das schätzt du auch, Bard." Azog Gundabad drehte sich zum Fenster.   
„Du kannst dir sicher denken, was es ist?"

Vorsichtshalber blieb Thorin stumm und betrachtete die Rückseite von dem „Defiler".   
„Geld. Und du schuldest mir eine Menge Geld, Ibindikhel. So etwa 30.000 Pound tatsächlich.", erklärte Gundabad und drehte sich zu dem angeblichen Bard um.   
„Ich habe meinen Sohn verloren, gib du mir mein Geld wieder!!" Den letzten Teil brüllte Azog nur noch und Thorin wich einen Schritt zurück.   
„Oder meinen Sohn", feixte der Defiler und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl.   
Thorin holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, wegen ihrem Sohn, aber... ich bin nicht Bard Ibindikhel. Was ich auch schon versuchte, ihren Leuten zu erklären."   
Azog hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie haben dich meine Leute dann in die Finger gekriegt? Wenn du nicht Bard Ibindikhel bist, aber sie dich herbringen und behaupten, du wärst es doch?"  
„Sie haben´s mir nicht geglaubt.", gestand Thorin und knirschte mit den Zähnen.   
„Warum sollte ich es dann glauben?"  
Thorin seufzte. „Weil ich es ihnen schwöre. Ich bin nicht Bard Ibindikhel, dass ihre Leute mich erwischt haben, ist Pech."   
„Nicht für mich, scheint es." Konterte Azog und hob sein Glas.  
„Bitte, glauben sie mir. Ich bin nicht Bard Ibindikhel!", flehte Thorin.   
Gundabad warf sein Glas in Richtung Thorin, der nur haarscharf ausweichen konnte und brüllte ihn an: „Es ist mir scheiß egal, ob du es mir schwörst oder nicht! Du kannst nichts beweisen, also bist du Ibindikhel!"   
Er stand rapide auf und ging auf Thorin zu. Ihre beiden Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als Azog weiterredete: „Du schuldest mir Kohle. Viel Kohle. Und ich will sie wiederhaben."

„Ich hab keine 30.000 Mücken", winselte Thorin. Eine bleiche Hand schloss sich um seinen Hals und drückte zu.   
„Wieso nicht, Missgeburt?", knurrte Azog und drückte noch mehr zu. Thorin versuchte, der Hand zu entkommen, doch seine Hände waren immer noch gefesselt und es gab kein Entkommen. Gundabad stand direkt vor ihm und hinter ihm befand sich Wand. Er war gefangen!  
„J-Job verloren.", krächzte Thorin nach Luft ringend.   
Azog zog zischend zwischen seinen Zähnen Luft ein.   
„Gott, du bist echt ein Loser." Er ließ Thorin los, der auf dem Boden erstmal nach Luft schnappte.   
„Dann wirst du es mir anders zurückzahlen", bestimmte Azog und sah zu dem Häufchen Elend zu seinen Füßen. 

„U-und wie?" Wollte Thorin wissen. Gott, Luft. Luft in seinen Lungen! Es tat so gut.  
„Du bringst jemanden für mich um." 

Thorin erstarrte. Er hatte wohl nicht richtig gehört? Er... er sollte jemanden umbringen?  
Der Schwarzhaarige blickte entgeistert zu Gundabad hoch, der gedankenverloren nickte. „Ja, das passt."  
„Kann man dafür nicht jemanden anstellen?"  
Azog Gundabad sah Thorin an, als ob er einen epileptischen Anfall hätte. Oder ihm Hörner aus dem Kopf wuchsen. 

Dann, als ob er mit einem Idioten reden würde, fragte er: „Warum sollte ich jemanden anstellen und dafür Geld zahlen, wenn ich dich schon längst dafür bezahlt habe?"

Ooh, Thorin war am Arsch. So richtig. Und er hatte das Ausmaß noch nicht so wirklich begriffen.   
Azog lächelte schief. „Du musst es natürlich nicht machen, du kannst mir auch einfach mein Geld geben. Deine Wahl."  
Thorin verdrehte die Augen. „Was für eine Wahl. Ich hab kein Geld."  
Gundabad zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum quengelst du dann?"  
Er ging zum Schreibtisch. „Deine Zielperson ist Legolas Greenleaf. Von den Greenleafs hast du doch sicher schon gehört?"  
Thorin nickte und folgte dem Mann. „Sein Vater ist Thranduil Greenleaf, richtig? Warum soll sein Sohn dran glauben?"  
Azog sah seinem neuen Auftragskiller tot in die Augen. „Thranduil hat meinen Sohn töten lassen. Gleiches wird mit Gleichem vergolten, Ibindikhel."  
„Gibt es dafür Beweise, Sir?"  
Azog brüllte auf. „Ich brauche keinen Beweis, um zu wissen, dass dieser Blattfresser meinen Sohn hat töten lassen! Ich. weiß. das!"  
Thorin bemühte sich sehr, sich nicht angeekelt die Spucke aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen.  
„Und warum dann nicht Thranduil töten, sondern seinen Sohn?", fragte Thorin.   
„Er soll den selber den Schmerz erfahren, den ich fühle!", fauchte Gundabad und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Er soll spüren, wie sein Herz zerbricht. Er soll wissen, dass er jetzt alleine ist." Mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den bleichen, blauen Augen sah er zu Thorin. „Er soll erfahren, wie es mir geht."   
In Thorin selber zog sich alles zusammen. Auch er hatte viel verloren. Damals, als er noch klein gewesen war; nichts desto trotz, der Schmerz, die Leere, die Einsamkeit, sie war noch immer da. Wird auch immer da sein.   
Aber er hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Mit 38 Jahren, also fast 30 Jahre später nach dem Unfall, war dieser Schmerz ein Teil von ihm geworden.   
Am schlimmsten war es, wenn er an Frerín dachte. Sein kleiner Bruder, der nie die Chance dazu hatte, groß zu werden. Nie die Chance dazu hatte, zu leben.

 

„Bert, Tom und Bill werden dich morgen abholen und herbringen. Dann erfährst du mehr über deinen Auftrag. Sobald der erledigt ist, sind deine Schulden beglichen." Azog beugte sich über den Tisch und seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. „Aber ich rate dir, mach nicht noch einmal Schulden bei mir. Das nächste Mal bin ich nicht so gnädig!"  
Thorin nickte langsam. „Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben, Sir.", versicherte er und wandte sich zum Ausgang.   
Die Gegenwart dieses Mannes machte ihn krank, stellte Thorin fest.   
Azog Gundabad hatte keinen Beweis, dass Greenleaf Gundabad junior getötet hatte und dennoch bestand er darauf, dass ein Unschuldiger in diesem Fall sterben sollte.   
Oh, Thorin war so schlecht. 

 

Bert, Tom und Bill fuhren Thorin wieder zurück in das Dale-Viertel von London. Bevor er ausstieg, riss Bill die Fesseln an seinen Händen weg.   
Thorin konnte spüren, wie sein Blut wieder durch die Adern floss. Er mochte Fesseln nicht, jetzt auch ganz offiziell.   
Zu mindestens nicht, wenn sie so waren, dass sie sein Blut abschnürten. Tatsächlich hatte der 38-Jährige zwischendurch schon Angst gehabt, dass ihm die Hände einfach abfallen würden.   
Fünf Stockwerke später stand Thorin auch schon wieder in der Wohnung von Bard Ibindikhel. Die Wohnung war verweist. Keine Spur von ihrem Bewohner.  
Auch gut.   
Thorin öffnete wahllos einige Schubladen in der Küche, hoffend, dass es irgendwo was zu essen gab. Möglichst etwas, was man nicht kochen musste. Es fand sich schließlich ein Brot, das Thorin zerschnitt und bestrich.   
Schmeckte gar nicht mal so übel.   
Wann hatte er heute das letzte Mal was gegessen? Hatte er heute überhaupt was gegessen? So ganz sicher war er sich da auch nicht. 

„Ich hab Kuchen, weißt du?" Kam es amüsiert vom Eingang. Thorin drehte sich um. Tatsächlich stand Bilbo dort mit Kuchen in der Hand. „Wusste ja nicht, wann du kommen wirst", schmunzelte Thorin und begann, nach Tellern zu suchen. „Ich find die Teller nicht.", gestand er schließlich nach einer kleinen Weile und drehte sich zu Bilbo um. Der sah ihn äußerst amüsiert an. „Du bist wirklich nicht oft in einer Küche, oder?" „Doch. Zum Essen. Oder Abwasch machen.", verteidigte Thorin sich vehement. Bilbo schüttelte lachend den Kopf.   
„Bard ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht", bemerkte der Kleinere von beiden über dem Kuchen. Thorin seufzte tief. „Nein. Aber ich glaube, dass das Absicht ist." Bilbos Augenbrauen hoben sich interessiert.   
Thorin schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er dem Blonden erklärte, was er meinte: „Stell dir vor, du schuldest einem mächtigen Mann viel Geld. Sehr viel Geld. Aber du hast nicht so viel Geld, um es zurückzuzahlen. Was würdest du machen?"  
Bilbos Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Keine Ahnung, in Raten versuchen zu zahlen?"  
„Wir reden von gut 30.000 Pound Schulden, akhûnith."   
Bilbo verschluckte sich an seinem Kuchen. „W-was?"  
Thorins Augen verengten sich. „Und jetzt stell dir vor, du weißt ziemlich genau, wie aufgeschmissen du bist. Dann kommt ein Anruf von einem Freund, der dich besuchen will. Was dann?"  
„Aber Bard würde sowas nie tun!", begehrte Bilbo auf und sah Thorin ernst an.   
„Warum beschuldigst du ihn mit sowas Schrecklichem?"  
Thorin lachte bitter auf. „Weil ich grade einen Mann namens Azog Gundabad besuchen durfte", seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäuste, „Und man mir nicht glauben wollte, dass ich nicht Bard Ibindikhel bin. Jetzt muss ich für ihn die Schulden zahlen. Das ist es, was ich Bard beschuldige, akhûnith!"  
Bilbo sah ihn entgeistert an. „Oh fuck."   
Thorin konnte nur nicken. „Ich kam zu ihm auf der Suche nach einem Freund. Was ich bekomme, ist Scheiße von ihm." 

Eine beklommene Stille herrschte in der Küche, ehe Thorin lautstark ausatmete.   
„Themawechsel. Bitte."   
Bilbo lächelte ihn an. „Du hast vorhin was gesagt, akunit? Akinuth?"  
Thorin grinste ihn an. „Fast. Akhûnith."   
„Was bedeutet das?"   
Verlegen blickte Thorin zur Seite und murmelte leise: „Kleiner."   
„Vielen Dank auch, ich bin nicht klein.", pffte Bilbo und widmete sich seinem nächsten Kuchenstück. Wenn Thorin sich nicht verzählt hatte, war das bereits Bilbos drittes.   
„Du bist kleiner als ich."   
„Du bist ein Riese", meinte Bilbo bloß, blickte ihn schließlich fragend an. „Was für eine Sprache ist das?"   
„Khuzdul", antwortete ihm Thorin und sah sein Gegenüber an, „Meine Familie kommt aus Erebor, ein kleines Land im Osten Europas. Dort spricht man Khuzdul."  
„Ich habe noch nie von Erebor gehört.", gestand Bilbo.  
Thorin lächelte traurig. „Erebor starb vor gut 100 Jahren, Bilbo. Hätte mich gewundert, wüsstest du von meiner Heimat."  
"Was ist passiert?". fragte Bilbo leise.   
"Die Mienen sind zusammengebrochen", berichtete Thorin leise, "Als die Menschen flohen, brach Feuer aus. Das hat den restlichen Berg zerstört. Heute ist es nur noch ein verbranntes Land."   
"Das tut mir leid."   
Thorin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kannst ja nichts dafür."  
"Niemand sollte sein Zuhause verlieren, Thorin."  
"Es war ja nicht mal wirklich mein Zuhause", räumte Thorin ein und lächelte schwach, "Mein Großvater war der Letzte in unserer Familie, der sich an Erebor noch erinnern kann. Uns hat er immer Geschichten von dem Berg erzählt. Seinem Reichtum, der Regierung. Bis ich in die Grundschule kam, kannte ich nur Erebor Märchen." Er lachte leise. "Aber verglichen mit denen, die man hier so erzählt, sind Erebors Geschichten auch besser."   
Bilbo lachte. "Du musst mir mal bei Gelegenheit eins erzählen."  
Thorin grinste. "Werd ich. Ich muss dir doch deine Irrtümer, was wahre Märchen angeht, aufzeigen."   
"Ich freu mich drauf." 

In Ruhe aßen die zwei den Kuchen auf, der wahrhaft köstlich schmeckte und unterhielten sich über Bücher.   
Bis Bilbo aufstand.  
"Ich muss weg, Arbeit ruft." Sein Gesicht verzog sich.   
"Als was arbeitest du denn?"  
Bilbo hüstelte verlegen. "Leichenschauhaus."  
Thorin blickte Bilbo abschätzend an. "Siehst mehr nach einem Kaufmann aus."   
"Danke", erwiderte Bilbo trocken. "Ich komm danach nochmal vorbei. Vielleicht ist Bard dann ja auch zurückgekommen."   
"Das wage ich jetzt schon zu bezweifeln."   
"Hoffen kostet nichts, Thorin.", antwortete Bilbo und strebte aus der Wohnung. 

Kurz darauf klopfte es ein drittes Mal an diesem Tag an der Tür. 

akhûnith = Kleiner


	4. IV

IV

 

 

Schon mit einem faulen Gefühl im Magen öffnete Thorin die Tür.   
Sobald die Tür offen war, strebte ein wirklich dicker Mann mit hängendem Doppelkinn in die Wohnung. Seine Pistole war auf Thorin gerichtet. 

"Ibindikhel, ich soll dich zu Mr. Greenleaf bringen.", bellte dieser und Thorin hielt sich instinktiv die Ohren zu.   
"Hände runter!"   
Folgsam ließ Thorin seine Hände sinken.   
"Gut, dann können wir jetzt gehen. Nach dir." 

Thorin stieg artig in den Wagen. Mit einer Waffe, die stets auf ihn gerichtet war, wollte er keine Szene machen. Er hing an seinem Leben. 

"Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, Mr. Greenleaf zusehen?", fragte Thorin schließlich im Auto sarkastisch.   
Er wollte den Grasfresser nicht treffen. Eigentlich wollte er auch nicht Azog Gundabad treffen. Aber was sein musste, musste wohl sein.  
"Greenleaf will dich sehen", antwortete sein Kidnapper und betrachtete Thorin mit Abscheu, "Ich an deiner Stelle würde mehr Respekt haben. Er ist einer der mächtigsten Männer im Imperium. Und was bist du?" Er schnaubte lachend. "Ein Niemand, Ibindikhel. Ein Nichts."   
Wäre da nicht die Pistole, die stets auf Thorin gerichtet war, würde das Doppelkinn den Wagen nicht unversehrt verlassen. Davon war Thorin fest überzeugt. 

 

Gegenüber von Gundabads Gebäude, war Greenleafs.   
Zuerst dachte Thorin, dass der Fahrer ihn bei dem Defiler versehentlich abliefern wollte.   
Thranduil Greenleafs Gebäude war grün.   
Tatsächlich konnte Thorin an nichts Anderes denken, als Übergebenes.   
Es sorgte für einen Würgreiz bei ihm.   
Greenleaf war ihm jetzt schon so sympathisch wie Gundabad.  
Also so gar nicht.

Bards Schulden schlugen wohl jedermann auf den Magen.  
Ihm, weil er es ausbaden durfte.  
Gundabad, weil ihm 30.000 Pound fehlten.   
Und Greenleaf... nun, da fehlte wohl auch eine Menge, wenn er zu ihm bestellt wurde.  
Also Bard Ibindikhel.

Thorin wurde von seinem Kidnapper in den Fahrstuhl geleitet. Die oberste Zahl wurde gedrückt und dann ging es nach oben.   
Überall in dem Gang standen Bonsais und etliche weitere kleine Büsche.   
Scheinbar nahm Greenleaf seinen Namen ernst, dachte sich Thorin schnaubend und nahm das Büro in Augenschein.   
Thranduil Greenleaf thronte auf seinem Bürostuhl und blickte von dort aus   
verächtlich auf Thorin nieder.   
Es brauchte all seine Willensstärke, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Da war seine Schwester einschüchternder als Silberlocke. 

"Bard Ibindikhel, du hast etwas in deinem Besitz, was mir gehört.", begann Greenleaf und seine Augen verengten sich. "Etwas, was ich sehr schätze und wiederhaben möchte."  
Thorin sah sein Gegenüber ernst an. "Ich bin nicht Bard Ibindikhel."  
Silberlocke sah ihn lange überlegend an. Und da spürte Thorin, dass es egal war, was er sagte. Dieser Mann wollte nur sein Geld zurück. Ob er da einen Unschuldigen anlangte, juckte diesen nicht.   
"Behauptest du, lediglich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen zu sein?", fragte Thranduil, beide buschigen Augenbrauen hoben sich.   
"In der Tat", antwortete Thorin.  
"Du schuldest mir knapp 50.000 Pound, Ibindikhel. Ich rate dir, nicht zu lügen und deine Lage noch schlimmer zu machen.", empfahl Thranduil kalt.   
"Sie glauben mir nicht."   
"Nein. Denn es ist mir scheiß egal, ob du Ibindikhel bist, oder nicht. Du bist jetzt hier und ich will mein Geld. Deal?"   
"Ich hab keine fucking 50.000 Pound!", knurrte Thorin durch zusammengebissene Zähne.   
"Ich geb dir 48 Stunden, um mir meinen Zaster zu beschaffen, Ibindikhel. Keine Sekunde länger."  
"Wie soll ich in zwei Tagen 50 Riesen besorgen?", fragte Thorin.  
"Nicht mein Problem.", konterte Greenleaf und nickte seinen Wachen zu, die Thorin am Ellbogen aus dem Büro eskortierten.  
"48 Stunden. Nicht mehr!", rief Thranduil ihm noch nach. 

 

Zu Bards Wohnung musste Thorin laufen. Scheinbar wollte Greenleaf nicht noch mehr Geld mit ihm verschwenden.   
Benzin kostete ja auch was.   
Er lief bis zum Dale-Viertel. Das Ganze dauerte knapp eine Stunde. London war riesig. War es da ein Wunder, sich zweimal zu verlaufen?

Normalerweise wäre Thorin mit der Bahn oder so gefahren, aber ohne Geldbeutel? - Keine Chance.  
Das waren so die Momente, wo er die Großstadt wirklich hasste.   
Er und seine Familie waren auf dem Land aufgewachsen. Selbst nach dem "Unfall“ hatte Thorin den größten Teil im Grünen verbracht.   
Die Stadt schien ihn zuweilen zu erdrücken, weswegen er immer wieder versuchte, aufs Land zu flüchten. Durchzuatmen.   
Funktionierte leider nie so oft, wie er wollte.   
Mittlerweile wurde es schon dunkel. Was hatte er eigentlich den ganzen Tag langgemacht, außer zwei völlig abgefuckte Mafioso zu besuchen? 

Er hatte Bilbo kennengelernt. Und Thorin war sich völlig darüber im Klaren, wie hoffnungslos er klang.   
Aber Bilbo war so einzigartig.   
Diese blonden Locken, in denen er seine Hände vergraben wollte.   
Die bleiche, aber so weich aussehende Haut. Thorin wollte sie küssen, beißen, als Seins markieren.   
Bilbos knuffige Knopfnase küssen. Die Nase, immer wieder, bis er sich schließlich Bilbo´s Mund zuwandte. Die Unterlippe anknabbern, bevor er mit seiner Zunge die Mundhöhle von seinem akhûnith erkundete, ihn schmeck -- 

Er musste damit aufhören, bevor ihm seine Hose noch zu eng wurde. 

Nach viel herum irren stieg er schließlich die Treppe zu Bards Wohnung hoch. 

 

Bilbo wartete bereits in Bards Wohnung auf ihn.   
"Die Tür war offen, ich bin einfach rein. Ich hoffe, das war okay?", fragend sah Bilbo zu ihm hoch.   
"Sicher", antwortete Thorin, "ist ja nicht so, als ob ich hier wohnen würde."   
Er goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein, ehe Thorin sich an seine Manieren erinnerte.   
"Entschuldige, wenn du was willst, nimm einfach was. Bard wird wohl kaum was dagegen sagen."   
Bilbo grinste ihn schwach an. "Was, wenn ich dir sage, ich hab das schon gemacht?"  
"Dann ist es eh egal", antwortete Thorin.   
Erst dann fielen ihm die zwei leeren Tassen auf dem Tisch auf. Fragend sah er zu Bilbo.  
"Besuch. Für Bard, denke ich."  
"Besuch für Bard?", wiederholte Thorin mit gerunzelter Stirn. Bilbo nickte.

"Ich bin aus der Arbeit heimgekommen und dann hierhin, hatte eigentlich gedacht, du wärst schon da. Na ja, die Tür war offen, also bin ich rein.   
Du schienst nicht dazu sein, also wollte ich wieder gehen. Dann hat es geklopft."  
Thorin stöhnte auf. "Heute scheint wohl der Klopftag zu sein."   
Bilbo nickte. "Scheint so. Jedenfalls hab ich geöffnet, draußen stand ein älterer Herr. So ganz in grau und mit langem Bart."

Bilbo nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, ehe er weitererzählte: "Er schien verwirrt, mich zu sehen. Wie er mir erklärte, wollte er Bard sehen, etwas wegen seiner Arbeit? Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, naja, dann saßen wir hier und tranken Tee. Allerdings hat er sich mit keiner Silbe nach Bard erkundigt, dafür, dass er ihn dringend treffen musste."  
"Er hat sich nicht nach Bard erkundigt?"   
"Nein. Er erklärte nur, er müsste Bard sehen und das war Alles. Ich hab ein Foto von ihm gemacht", gestand Bilbo dann leise und holte sein Handy raus, um Thorin ein Bild von dem Mann in grau zu zeigen, "ich fand das Ganze ein bisschen unheimlich... also hab ich ein Foto geschossen. Kennst du den Mann?" 

Thorin betrachtete das leicht unscharfe Foto intensiv. Der Mann hatte blaue Augen, und langes graues Haar, mit weißen Strähnen.   
"Und?", fragte Bilbo neugierig. Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sorry. Worüber habt ihr euch so unterhalten?"  
"Über Abenteuer. Scheinbar war Mr. Grey der Meinung, ich bräuchte ganz dringend eines, meinem Charakter würde das guttun." Bilbo schnaufte empört. "Sowas rüdes!"  
"Ist er lange geblieben?"   
Bilbo überlegte kurz. "Ich glaube nicht, nein. Als Grey angefangen hat, zu viele Fragen über mein Privatleben zu stellen, hab ich ihn höflich gebeten, zu gehen."  
Thorin atmete erleichtert aus. "Gut. Das ist gut."   
"Tja, das war mein aufregender Tag. Wie sieht´s bei dir so aus?", meinte Bilbo, während er sich mit einer Hand durch die goldenen Locken fuhr.   
Thorin folgte mit seinen Augen der Bewegung.Mahal, sahen die weich aus. Er wollte seine eigenen Hände in diesen Locken vergraben, mit ihnen spielen, sie -- 

"Huhu, Thorin? Erde an Thorin, bist du noch da?"  
Thorin blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal.   
"Sorry, was?", fragte er dann und riss seine Augen von Bilbos Haaren weg.   
"Ich hab dich gefragt, was bei dir passiert ist.", wiederholte Bilbo amüsiert und strich sich schon wieder durch die Haare.   
Angestrengt versuchte Thorin, nicht zu starren. Zu mindestens nicht allzu offensichtlich.   
"Gundabad will als Ausgleich dafür, dass ich ihm sein Geld nicht geben kann, dass ich Legolas Greenleaf umbringe. Ansonsten... weiß ich nicht, was sonst, aber wohl nichts Angenehmes." Erzählte Thorin und schloss seine Augen. 

Das Gesicht von Azog Gundabad hatte sich in seine Netzhaut gebrannt, er sah wie ekstatisch der Defiler war im Angesicht von Rache. Wie seine bleichen blauen Augen strahlten und sein Lippen sich zu einem hässlichen Lächeln verzogen.   
Wie sehr er Gundabad doch hasste.  
"W-was?", stotterte Bilbo fassungslos. 

"Und jetzt war ich gerade bei Thranduil Greenleaf, bei dem Bard auch Schulden hat. Oh, und er der hat mir auch nicht glauben wollen, dass ich nicht Bard Ibindikhel bin. Jetzt hab ich 48 Stunden um für den Grasfresser 50 Riesen zu besorgen, am besten noch mal 30 Riesen extra für Gundabad", erzählte Thorin locker, so als ob er gerade nur über das Wetter reden würde.   
"Du sollst einen Menschen umbringen?", rief Bilbo und sah leicht blass aus.   
Thorin nickte. "Entweder das oder zahlen."   
"Einen Menschen umbringen. Einfach so. Puff." Bilbo wurde immer blasser.   
"Bilbo? Geht´s dir gut?", erkundigte Thorin sich besorgt. Bilbo sah so aus, als ob er gleich umfallen würde.   
"Jaja, nur ein wenig... schummrig, glaube ich", er lachte nervös, "und, was wirst du machen?"  
"Irgendwie 50 Riesen für Greenleaf besorgen und seinen Sohn umlegen", antwortete Thorin und beobachtete Bilbo weiterhin besorgt.  
"Oh, okay.", sagte Bilbo nur noch, ehe er von dem Stuhl kippte. 

Zu seiner Schande musste Thorin gestehen, dass er Bilbo nicht rechtzeitig hatte fangen können. Zwar hatte er damit die ganze Zeit gerechnet, nur war Bilbo so schnell umgekippt. Als Thorin nach vorne gesprungen war, knallte der Blonde schon auf den Boden.   
Thorin kniete sich zu Bilbo auf den Boden. Mahal sei Dank war Bilbo seitwärts gekippt und nicht vorwärts. Vorsichtig hob Thorin Bilbos Kopf in seinen Schoss und tastete dann leicht - nur mit seinen Fingerspitzen - seinen Kopf nach Wunden ab.   
Er fand keine und Bilbo war immer noch nicht wieder zurück.   
Sanft begann Thorin damit, Bilbos Locken zu streichen. Sie waren tatsächlich so weich, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

Langsam begann Bilbo, sich zu regen. Er blinzelte verwirrt zu Thorin hoch, der ihn erleichtert anlächelte. 

"W-was ist passiert?", nuschelte Bilbo.   
"Du bist umgekippt", erklärte Thorin leise und strich Bilbo weiter durchs Haar. "Du bist immer blasser und blasser geworden. Ich wollte dich auffangen, aber du bist zu schnell gefallen!"   
Bilbo lachte leise. "Ich bin also zu schnell für dich gefallen, ja?"  
"Tut mir leid.", murmelte Thorin leise und zog seine Hände zurück.   
Bilbo wimmerte.  
"Tut dir was weh?", erkundigte Thorin sich sofort, besorgt um Bilbos Wohlergehen.   
Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nur... deine Hände sind unglaublich."

Thorin grinste schwach. 

"Wenn ich jetzt so tue, als ob ich weiterhin ohnmächtig bin, machst du dann weiter?", fragte Bilbo und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.   
"Wenn du mit mir morgen essen gehst, musst du dich nicht einmal ohnmächtig stellen."  
Thorin erstarrte. Was hatte ihn denn jetzt geritten? Er konnte doch Bilbo nicht einfach nach einem Date fragen!   
Doch, schrie alles in ihm. Fuck, wie sehr er wollte, dass Bilbo zusagte! 

Er wollte ein Date mit Bilbo.   
Er wollte Bilbo haben für sich.   
"Ist das ein Date?", fragte Bilbo ihn langsam und sah ihn verwundert an.   
Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja."   
Bilbo schnaubte belustigt. "Wenn es ein Date ist, sag ich zu, Thorin."  
Thorin glaubte sein Herz für einen Moment stillstehen zu hören.   
Hatte Bilbo gerade ...? 

"Es ist ein Date", versicherte er Bilbo langsam, ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus.   
"Gut.", murmelte Bilbo und lächelte sanft zurück.   
Thorins Hände kehrten in Bilbos Haare zurück. Strichen sanft durch die Locken, zogen leicht an der ein oder anderen Strähne und massierten mit den Fingerspitzen die Kopfhaut. 

Er hatte ein Date mit Bilbo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww ein Date ^w^


	5. V

V

 

Heute konnte nur ein guter Tag werden.  
Gestern war, gelinde gesagt, noch beschissener gewesen, als Thorin es sich vorgestellt hatte.   
Und die Tatsache, dass er heute Abend ein Date mit Bilbo hatte... nun ja, das war definitiv ein ganz dickes, fettes Plus.   
Jetzt musste der Abend nur noch gelingen und der restliche Tag sollte nicht allzu kacke werden.   
Aber Thorin war zuversichtlich. 

Er rechnete jede Sekunde mit den Drillingen, um ihn abzuholen und den Defiler zu bringen.   
Wie sehr er sich doch schon auf das Treffen freute. 

 

"Ibindikhel, wir sollen dich zum Boss bringen", verkündete einer der Drei, die an Bards Tür geklopft hatten.   
Thorin hob eine Hand, als das Klebeband hervorgeholt wurde. "Ich gehe widerstandslos mit, wenn ihr von den Fesseln abseht.", erklärte er.   
Misstrauische Augenbrauen wurden gehoben.   
"Ein falscher Mucks und nicht nur deine Hände sind gefesselt", meinte schließlich jemand. Thorin nickte ergeben. Solange er nur seine Hände das Schicksal ersparen konnte, abgewürgt zu werden, war ihm alles recht.   
Er wurde hinunter zum Ausgang eskortiert, der schwarze BMW von gestern stand auch da. Thorin stieg ein; Bert, Tom und Bill teilten sich auf. Zwei Pistolen waren auf Thorin gerichtet. Mal wieder. Tatsächlich begann er sich zu fragen, ob das jetzt zur Gewohnheit wurde.   
Hoffentlich nicht. Fühlte sich nicht so gut an, am falschen Ende einer Knarre zu sein. 

 

"Ibindikhel, wie schön, dass du Zeit hattest." Azog grüßte ihn mit Spott in der Stimme.   
Thorin nickte bloß.   
"Das ist Greenleafs Bastard", knurrte Azog und knallte Thorin eine Akte hin. Er nahm sie und blätterte durch. Es gab einige Fotos von Legolas. Auf manch einen war auch eine Rothaarige zusehen, die meiste Zeit zwar mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, doch schweren Runzeln auf der Stirn.   
Thorin sah zu Azog.   
"Legolas Greenleafs Bodyguard und beste Freundin.", erklärte Azog und faltete seine Hände zusammen.   
"Die beiden sind konstant zusammen, es ist sehr schwierig, sie nicht zusammen anzutreffen. Bei dem Foto hier", er deutete auf ein Foto, wo Legolas nur alleine zu sehen war, "was fällt dir an der Schwuchtel auf?"  
Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. "Er ist schwul?"   
Azog nickte.   
"Er trägt eine Halskette", murmelte Thorin schließlich und betrachtete dann die anderen Fotos genauer. Legolas trug immer etwas um den Hals, schien es.   
"Das ist sein elektronischer Hilferuf."   
"Katahigerun!", fluchte Thorin, ehe er sich wieder zusammenriss.   
"Das ist aber schon das einzige Problem."  
Thorin massierte sich den Nasenrücken. "Wie soll ich an den Typen denn darankommen? Essen vergiften?"  
"Die Schlampe testet alles vorher, also nein."   
"Und was soll ich dann machen?"  
Azog grinste selbstgefällig und deutete Thorin, sich zu setzen.   
Der ließ sich in den Stuhl gleiten und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
"Greenleaf ist schwul. Frag ihn nach einem Date; du wirst ihn in seiner Wohnung abholen und in da umbringen."  
"Wird Tauriel nicht da sein?"   
Azog schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kommst schon ein wenig früher. Außerdem bist du in Greenleafs eigenen Wänden, die Sicherheit ist dort nicht ganz so hoch wie anderswo."   
"Angenommen, er schafft es, seinen Anhänger zu drücken... Wie lange habe ich, bis sie auftaucht?"   
"10, 25 Sekunden."   
Thorin nickte langsam. "Dann bleibt da nur noch eine Sache... Wie kriege ich Legolas Greenleaf für ein Date rum? Und vor allem, wo soll ich ihn fragen?" 

Azog nickte zur Akte. Thorin kramte aus dem braunen Papierumschlag einen kleinen Stapel Blätter, zusammen getackert. 

"Greenleaf und seine Hündin gehen heute Abend aus, das Restaurant nennt sich "Danukîn". Da stehen noch Informationen über den Bastard, wie Lieblingsfarben, auf was er anspricht und bla bla bla." Azog hob eine Augenbraue. "Noch Fragen?"  
Thorin hatte noch eine. "Wieviel Zeit habe ich für den Job?"   
"48 Stunden von jetzt an. Noch was?"  
"Und damit... sind alle Schulden weg? Verflogen?"   
Azog nickte. "Sind sie. Opfert schließlich nicht jeder seine unschuldigen Hände. Bert, Tom und Bill bringen dich wieder zurück."  
Thorin nickte, erhob sich, griff nach der Akte und wandte sich zum Ausgang.   
Jetzt hatte er wohl erst einmal Lesestoff.   
Er war ja ganz schon ganz gespannt darauf, was der alte Bastard so in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. 

 

Azog Gundabad beobachtete, wie der junge Mann sein Büro verließ. Als er sich sicher war, dass Ibindikhel weit weg war, griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer von Gandalf.   
"Hat er die Akte von dir bekommen?", war das Erste, was er von dem Assassinen hörte, sobald er abgehoben hatte.   
"Hat er", bestätigte Azog belustigt, "Ibindikhel schöpft nicht den leisesten Verdacht. Er hat nicht mal gefragt, wie er da wieder rauskommen soll."   
Der Mafioso lachte dreckig und sein Gesprächspartner stimmte mit ein.   
"Wann trifft er auf Greenleaf das erste Mal?", fragte Gandalf schließlich.   
"Heute Abend. Woher hast du die Information eigentlich?"  
Gandalf kicherte am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Ich bin ein Weltweiter Auftragsmörder, glaubst du da wirklich, dass ich da nicht rausbekomme, wo und wann wer und warum was tut?"  
"Dein Punkt.", gab Azog im widerwillig Recht.   
Die bleichen, blauen Augen schweiften hinaus zum Fenster und betrachteten das GebäudeMirkwoodvoller Hass.   
Grün. Wer strich sein Gebäude schon grün an? Und nannte es Wald? Wer war schon so bescheuert?  
Dol Guldurhingegen war wenigstens rot. So rot wie das Blut seiner Feinde. Wann auch immer Azog die Farbe sah, wurde ihm leichter ums Herz. Er erinnerte sich an die Siege über seine Feinde und auch an die Niederlagen, die er erlitten und gerächt hatte.   
Rot war eine gute Farbe.   
Zu mindestens für ihn.   
Er legte auf.   
Es war alles Wichtige gesagt worden, jetzt musste nur noch Plan vollständig in Aktion treten und alles würde zu seinen Gunsten auslaufen.   
Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tode seines Sohns Bolg, war Azog zufrieden.   
In ihm herrschte Friede.   
Er würde seine Rache bekommen.   
Es war soweit. 

 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er, wie der Schwarzhaarige von gestern wieder einmal im BMW vorgefahren wurde. Er betratDol Guldurscheinbar entspannt, die drei Wächter - den nichts Anderes schienen sie zu sein - begleiteten ihn.   
Elrond drehte sich zu seinen Mitarbeitern, die auch seine Söhne waren.   
Er war von der Kriminalpolizei und seit Tagen schon beobachtete er Greenleaf und Gundabad.   
Noch immer war er sich nicht so ganz sicher, wie er an den Job gekommen war.   
Es begann damit, dass zwei Buchhalter ermordet worden waren.   
Zwei Männer namens Gollum Smeagol und BeórnMimalb.   
Die beiden Männer verband nichts außer ihrem Job.   
Bis den Ermittlern auffiel, dass bei beiden Büchern gestohlen worden waren.   
Gollum und Beórn waren die Buchhalter von Azog Gundabad und Thranduil Greenleaf.   
Die Polizei wurde misstrauisch.   
Warum sollten am gleichen Tag die zwei Buchhalter von den wohl mächtigsten Männern in der Stadt ermordet und dann auch noch bestohlen werden?   
Das schien nicht richtig.   
Etwas war da ganz und gar nicht normal. 

 

Das Misstrauen wuchs, als Bolg Gundabad erschossen wurde, scheinbar aus dem Nirgendwo. 

Elrond wurde der Fall übertragen. Er genoss in seinen Kreisen den Ruf als einer der Besten Ermittler. Seine Söhne, Elladan und Elrohír, beide frisch fertig mit ihrer Ausbildung, wurden hinzugezogen. Sie erledigten mit ihm die Überwachung der beiden Mafiosi.   
Einer seiner ältesten - und dem Mitarbeiter, dem er am meisten vertraute - war auch mit an Bord. Lindir versorgte sie vom Büro aus mit Informationen und sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht aufflogen.   
Der Mann war ein Genie.   
Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dass Elrond es genoss mit ihm zu arbeiten.   
Sie beide hatten schon viele Fälle miteinander gelöst. Auch diesen hier würden sie lösen.

"Ist euch der Mann aufgefallen?", fragte Elrond seine Söhne, die hin und wieder an ihrem Kaffee nippten.   
Elladan nickte scharf. "Der schwarzhaarige, er ist wieder da."  
Elrohír runzelte die Stirn. "Schon komisch, erst ist nichts - für Tage. Dann erscheint ein Typ, der an einem Tag sowohl Gundabad als auch Greenleaf besorgt. Und heute besucht er schon wieder Gundabad."   
Eine kurze Pause herrschte im Wagen.   
"Der Mann stinkt geradezu", murmelte Elrohír abschließend und nahm einen tiefen Schluck seines Kaffees. 

Elrond nickte bestätigend.   
"Elladan, gib Lindir Bescheid. Ich will einen Hintergrundcheck zu diesem Mann und will wissen, was für ein Spiel er spielt. Ich durchsuch die Aufnahmen nach einem guten Bild von dem Typen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katahigerun = Verdammt! (lit. alter Stinker)  
> Danukîn = Gras (Ursprünglich war Blatt geplant... aber ich hab das Wort nicht gefunden ;D)  
> Mimalb = Lollipop (ich fand´s lustig xD)


	6. VI

Thorin wollte gerade bei Bilbo anklopfen, als er sah, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war.   
Das als Einladung nehmend, betrat Thorin die Wohnung.  
Die Wohnung war hell, vereinzelt standen Blumen herum. Thorin konnte Petunien erkennen und ... nein, doch keine Vergiss-mich-nicht.   
Allerdings hatten diese Blumen einen ähnlichen Farbton.   
Ob Bilbo einen grünen Daumen hatte? Seine Schwester Dís würde sicherlich den ein- oder anderen Tipp was Pflanzenpflege anging, begrüßen.   
Nicht, dass sie es zugeben würde.   
Lieber ließ Dís ihre Blumen vor die Hunde gehen, ehe sie einen Rat annahm.   
Thorin seufzte innerlich auf.   
Dís und er waren zu stolz. Und sie beide wussten es auch.   
Allerdings war es auch eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihnen damals geblieben waren.   
Was ihnen damals noch geblieben war, waren sie beide einander. Das Leben blieb bei ihnen stecken, wie auch eine alles verschlingende Trauer und Wut. 

"Du siehst gut aus." Bilbo lehnte am Türrahmen und musterte sein Date für den Abend mit einem Lächeln. Thorin nickte leicht als ein Dankeschön und nahm Bilbo selber in Augenschein.   
Er trug einen dunkelroten Sweater, welcher Bilbos grüne Augen hervorhob.   
Thorin schluckte trocken. Für ihn sah Bilbo ziemlich heiß aus. Als er das Bilbo sagte, errötete dieser zauberhaft und Thorin konnte sich ein kleines, liebevolles Lächeln nicht verwehren. 

Bilbo und Thorin beschlossen, zu dem Restaurant zu gehen. Es war nicht zu weit weg und außerdem konnten sie die Zeit nutzen zum Reden. Thorin nutzte die Zeit auch gleich, um eine Beichte abzugeben.

"Warum hast du Danukîn ausgewählt, Thorin?", fragte Bilbo ehrlich interessiert.   
Thorins gesamte Haltung spannte sich an.   
"Ich-- ich muss dir was gestehen, Bilbo."   
"Du bist nicht schwul?"   
"Nein, das stimmt", Thorin ließ nervös seine Finger knacksen. Warme Hände schlossen sich um seine, hielten sie vom Knacksen ab.   
Thorin sah zu Bilbo, der seine Hände hielt, während er redete: "Thorin, solange du mir jetzt nicht verkündest, dass du auf einen anderen Kontinent ziehst, oder todkrank bist", Bilbo lächelte Thorin warm an, "Dann kannst du mit mir reden. Über alles."   
Seine Daumen strichen über Thorins Puls, der zu flattern begann.   
"Verstanden?"   
Thorin nickte langsam. Bilbo ließ langsam und - bildete Thorin sich das jetzt nur ein? - widerwillig seine Hände los.   
Er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht nach diesen warmen, weichen Händen zugreifen und selber in seinen Großen zuhalten. 

"Gundabad hat mir eine Akte gegeben von ihm."   
Der Name musste nicht ausgesprochen werden, beide wussten, um wen es ging.   
"Er und sein Bodyguard sind heute ebenfalls dort. Ich muss mir ein Date mit ihm besorgen, Bilbo."   
Bilbo erstarrte. Thorin redete weiter. "Ein Date, das ich überhaupt nicht haben will. Das Date, das ich haben möchte, habe ich bereits. Und das steht wohl oder übel jetzt unter dem Schatten von diesem erzwungenen, aber notwendigem Date."   
Thorin hielt es nicht mehr aus und zog Bilbo zu sich.   
"Ich möchte nicht mit einem anderen Mann verabredet sein, wenn ich dich haben kann, Bilbo.", flüsterte Thorin rau und fuhr mit einer großen Hand sanft über Bilbos Wange.   
"Ich verabscheue Gundabad nur noch mehr dafür, dass ich bei meinem ersten Date mit dir, es von ihm beeinflusst ist." 

Bilbo blinzelte Thorin mehrmals hintereinander an.   
Dann, endlich: "Oh."   
Thorin hob eine Augenbraue, sichtlich irritiert. "Oh? Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Oh?"   
Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf und strahlte Thorin an. "Nein, es ist nur... Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet. Nicht im geringsten, du... Was heißt Idiot in deiner Sprache?"   
Thorin grinste. "Ishmet."   
"Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, du Ishmet!", grinste Bilbo sanft.  
Thorins Grinsen wuchs. 

 

Das Restaurant Danukîn war innen warm. Draußen ging die Sonne schon unter und mit ihr die Strahlen, mit den Strahlen die Sonne.   
So schön Frühling auch war, er war immer noch kalt. Vor allem auf einer Insel.   
Thorin liebte den Frühling. 

"Wisst ihr schon, was ihr wollt?", wurden Thorin und Bilbo gefragt, eine kurze Weile, nachdem sie die Menüs bekommen hatten.   
Thorin sah zu Bilbo, der ihn leicht verzweifelt anblickte.   
"Vielleicht noch einen Moment", meinte Thorin zu dem Angestellten, der freundlich nickte und ging. 

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich nehmen soll.", gestand Bilbo hilflos.   
"Mhh... gibt es etwas, was du nicht isst?"  
"Rosenkohl", kam es von Bilbo wie aus dem Rohr geschossen.   
"Kein Rosenkohl also. Hast du viel Hunger?"   
"Ich hab immer Hunger, Thorin. Deswegen koch und backe ich auch andauernd", antwortete Bilbo, jetzt leicht amüsiert.   
"Nur weil man gerne kocht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass einer stets Hunger hat", behauptete Thorin lächelnd.   
"Und was mach ich dann mit den Ergebnissen? Sie rumliegen lassen, bis sie vergammelt sind?", fragte Bilbo ironisch.  
"Nein, du gibst sie mir.", stellte Thorin lächelnd fest. "Schließlich muss man doch sichergehen, dass das, was du kochst, essbar ist!"   
"Und du würdest dich natürlich dafür opfern.", meinte Bilbo trocken.  
"Für dich alles, akhûnituh."   
Bilbo errötete leicht. 

Der Angestellte kam wieder und lächelte die beiden an. "Wisst ihr mittlerweile Bescheid?"  
Mit vor Horror geweiteten Augen blickte Bilbo zu Thorin, der ihn nur beschwichtigend anlächelte. Er winkte den Bediensteten näher an sich ran und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr.   
"Geht klar. Dauert ein paar Minuten."   
Thorin nickte. "Alles klar."   
"Was hast du bestellt?"   
"Überraschung" Thorin schmunzelte sein Date amüsiert an. "Ich hoffe, es ist okay, dass ich für dich mitbestellt habe?"   
Bilbo lächelte. "Sicher. Wer weiß, wie lange ich hier sonst noch verzweifelt wäre. Aber ehrlich, Thorin, ich hoffe für dich, dass es schmeckt. Das war sonst das einzige Mal, dass du das Essen bestellt hast."   
"Heißt das, ich darf darauf hoffen, dass es noch mehr Dates geben wird?"  
Bilbo zuckte mit den Achseln. "Sicher, warum nicht?"

Ein Teller mit Vorspeisen erschien und Bilbo atmete den köstlichen Geruch tief ein. 

"Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?", fragte Bilbo Thorin nach der Vorspeise.   
Thorin nickte. "Eine Schwester, Dís. Du würdest sie mögen - und sie dich auch, fürchte ich." Er schnitt eine Grimasse.   
"Das klingt jetzt aber nicht begeistert", kommentierte Bilbo trocken.   
"Dís ist... eine Naturgewalt", erklärte Thorin mit einem amüsierten Lachen, "Sie nimmt Leute ein und sie ist erschreckend. Manchmal habe ich sogar selber vor ihr Angst. Sie ist sehr direkt, viele Leute kommen damit nicht klar."   
Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber sie ist eine liebenswerte Frau und gehört definitiv zu den besten Müttern der Welt."  
"Sie hat Kinder?", wollte Bilbo interessiert wissen.   
"Zwei. Fíli und Kíli. Die beiden sind unzertrennlich." Thorin lächelte bei dem Gedanken an seine beiden Neffen. 

"Die beiden sind dir sehr wichtig.", stellte Bilbo ruhig fest.   
Thorin nickte. "Ich sehe die beiden mehr als meine Söhne, als tatsächlich meine Neffen. Liegt wohl daran, dass ich die beiden mit aufgezogen habe."  
"Was ist mit dem Vater?"  
Thorin schnaubte abfällig. "Heptifíli ist noch vor Kílis Geburt gegangen. Meinte, eine Familie wäre ihm zu viel Verantwortung. Dabei hat er keine Ahnung, wie wichtig Familie ist."  
Thorin lächelte Bilbo an. "Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"  
"Keine Geschwister, befürchte ich.", lachte Bilbo leise, "Nur eine riesige Masse an Cousins und Cousinen. Es ist echt eine Herausforderung für jedermann ein Geschenk zu besorgen."   
Thorin mhmte leise. "Jedenfalls hab ich noch meine Ma, Belladonna. Mein Vater ist schon vor einer Weile gestorben. Herzanfall." Bilbo schnitt eine Grimasse. 

 

Während des Hauptgangs versteifte Thorin plötzlich. Fragend sah Bilbo zu ihm auf. Thorin lehnte sich vor zu Bilbo. "Der blonde Mann dort, mit der Rothaarigen. Auf drei Uhr von dir aus."  
Bilbo drehte sich ein wenig nach rechts, um ein Blick auf die Personen zu erhaschen. 

"Das sind Legolas Greenleaf und sein Bodyguard, Tauriel." Thorin griff nach Bilbos Hand, als er zu lange schaute. Auf den fragenden Blick Bilbos meinte er bloß:   
"Du hast angefangen zu starren."   
"Oh." 

Thorin beobachtete unter gesenkten Wimpern, wie Legolas sich nicht weit von ihm entfernt niederlies.   
Sein treuer Dackel setzte sich sofort ihm gegenüber.   
Thorin nickte zufrieden. Das war gut, es hieß, dass Legolas heute nicht mit jemandem verabredete war. Das würde die ganze Sache erheblich leichter machen. Er beobachtete Legolas, wie ein Jäger seine Beute beobachten würde.   
Aufmerksam. Intensiv. 

Ein Tritt gegen sein Schienbein holte ihn aus seiner Trance.   
Bilbo starrte ihn furios an. 

"Was? Irgendwie muss ich doch sein Interesse wecken.", erklärte Thorin, doch Bilbo starrte ihn nur weiter finster an.  
"Bilbo, du weißt, ich will das nicht.", versucht Thorin ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
"Ich weiß", knurrte Bilbo, "Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es mögen muss. Und mir gefällt es ganz und gar nicht, Thorin, dass ich dich teilen muss an diesen Abend." Bilbos furioser Blick wurde nicht weicher.   
"Du redest mit ihm, machst mit ihm ein Date aus. Dann kommst du wieder hierher zurück! Verstanden?"   
Thorin nickte. "Nichts lieber als das. Obwohl doch - gar nicht erst mit ihm was ausmachen müssen."   
Bilbos furioser Blick wurde weicher, wenn auch er immer noch seine Fingernägel in das Fleisch von Thorins Handgelenk gepresst hatte.

"Nicht wahr, Elrond ist auch da?", stöhnte Thorin auf, als er den Kriminalpolizisten im Danukîn entdeckte.   
"Der Polizist von gestern?"   
Thorin nickte und knurrte leise.   
"Dieses Date hat Wiederholungsbedarf, Bilbo.", meinte er schließlich.   
Der schüttelte bloß den Kopf. "Nein, hat es nicht, Thorin. Lass uns beim nächsten Date lieber etwas Neues erfahren - möglichst, ohne dass ein Polizist und seine zwei Söhne entweder uns oder sie beobachten."   
Thorin nickte. "Das klingt sogar noch besser."  
"Ich weiß. Die Idee ist ja schließlich auch von mir." Bilbo grinste ihn unverschämt an.   
"Woher weißt du, dass die zwei Elronds Söhne sind?", fragte Thorin Bilbo, der seine Pute gerade aufspießte.   
Bilbo senkte die Gabel wieder.   
"Elrond kommt ab und an im Leichenschauhaus vorbei. Letztens erst wegen zwei Buchhaltern. Man unterhält sich ein bisschen, weißt du? Jedenfalls, dass sind seine Söhne, Elladan und Elrohír."   
"Was du alles für Leute kennst.", murmelte Thorin mit einem schiefen Grinsen.   
"Warum?"   
Thorin winkte ab. 

 

Thorins Chance kam, als Legolas mal für die Großen musste. Mit anderen Worten, es war die einzige Zeit, wo Legolas mal ohne seinen Schatten war. Seinen rothaarigen Schatten.   
Thorin blickte Bilbo entschuldigend an, der nur abwinkte. Dann folgte Thorin seiner Beute.   
Als er das WC betrat, stand Legolas am Waschbecken mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
"Du hast mich fast den ganzen Abend lang angestarrt.", kam Legolas auch gleich zur Sache. Thorin gesellte sich zu ihm und wusch sich die Hände. Die Chance konnte er auch gleich nutzen.   
"Hab ich.", bekannte Thorin freimütig. Er schmunzelte Legolas an. "Was dagegen?"  
"Ja."  
Thorin hob eine dunkle Augenbraue. "Was?"   
"Du--"   
Er beugte sich zu Legolas und blies diesem leicht ins Ohr.   
Der Blonde erschauerte, sah Thorin mit dunklen Augen an.   
Thorin murmelte leise: "Wenn du es mir erlaubst, ich würde dich gerne kennen lernen."   
Seine Stimme, tief und rumpelnd, jagte Legolas kleine Schauer über den Rücken.   
"Okay.", stimmte Legolas zu und sah den Älteren an. "Aber was ist mit deinem Freund da draußen? Denk nicht, ich hab seine giftigen Blicke nicht gemerkt."   
Thorin lachte dunkel. "Er wird´s überleben."  
"Bist du dir da sicher?"   
"Willst du jetzt wirklich über ihn reden?" 

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Wollte nur sichergehen, dass es da keine Probleme entstehen."   
"Es wird keine Probleme geben." Thorin ließ eine Hand durch Legolas´ feines, blondes Haar gleiten und zupfte spielerisch an einer Strähne.   
"Werde ich dich morgen sehen? Zu einem... Abendessen?"   
Legolas überlegte kurz, nickte dann. "Wo treffen wir uns?"  
Thorins Augen blitzten schelmisch auf. "Ich dachte mir, bei dir. Dann könnten wir uns auch den Weg zum Restaurant sparen."

Legolas Greenleaf lachte heiser auf. "Okay, Fremder, dessen Name ich nicht kenne."  
"Thorin."   
"Hast du dein Handy dabei?"   
Thorin nickte und reichte ihm sein Smartphone. Lächelnd nahm es Legolas entgegen und tippte dann etwas ein.   
"Ich hab dir in deinen Terminkalender eingespeichert, dass du mich morgen triffst. Adresse ist auch drin."   
Thorin schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Clever. Bis morgen." Er zwinkerte dem Blonden zu und wandte sich dann zur Türe. Als er sie öffnete, stolperte der Beamte von der Kriminalpolizei herein.   
Offensichtlich hatte er gelauscht.

Thorin musste sich schon schwer beherrschen, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.   
Tauriel verließ gerade die Damentoilette. Er nickte ihr zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zu Bilbo. Der überfiel gerade Thorins Nachtisch. 

Nicht, dass Thorin etwas dagegen hatte. Die Art und Weise, wie diese pinke, kleine Zunge die Ober- und Unterlippe leckte, um auch nichts von dem Geschmack zu verpassen, war äußerst interessant. 

"Erfolg gehabt?", fragte Bilbo und futterte weiter Thorins Eis.   
"Ich brauch dringend eine Dusche", auf Bilbos fragenden Blick fügte er hinzu, "Ich stink nach dem Kerl."  
Bilbo streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Tja... Übrigens, Elrond ist euch gefolgt."  
Thorin nickte. "Ich weiß, ich hab ihn erwischt beim Lauschen. Dafür, dass der Mann zur KriPo gehört, hat er sich gehörig blöd angestellt."   
Bilbo schnaubte lachend. 

 

Für den Weg zurück hatten sie die Bahn genommen. Bilbo war zu voll, um noch einen langen Spaziergang zu machen und Thorin war einfach nur faul.   
Die zwei unterhielten sich blendend auf dem Weg nach oben.   
Bis sie an Bilbos Tür standen. Eine leicht peinliche Stille entstand.

"Danke für den Abend.", meinte Bilbo plötzlich und brach die Stille. "Wirklich. Ich hab ihn total genossen. Auch wenn du nicht hättest zahlen müssen, ich hätte meinen Teil wirklich übernehmen können."   
Thorin lächelte ihn an. "Ich hab gern für dich gezahlt, Bilbo. Glaub mir."  
Stille.   
"Ich-- ich geh dann mal duschen", erklärte Thorin. Bilbo sah ihn an, ehe er etwas grummelte.   
"Was hast du gesagt?", wollte Thorin wissen.   
Bilbo hob seinen Blick. "Ich sagte, du kannst auch bei mir duschen."  
Thorin sah ihn überrascht an. "Gerne."

Thorin trat tropfnass aus der Dusche, ein Handtuch lag für ihn bereit. Er rubbelte sich trocken und schlang es sich dann um die Hüften.   
"Bilbo?", rief er dann. Kurz darauf erschien ein blonder Lockenkopf in der Tür.   
Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. "Meine Klamotten sind weg."   
"Oh ja, ich hab sie weggeräumt", Bilbo legte seine Stirn in Falten, "Mir fällt partout nicht ein, wo ich die hin geräumt haben könnte."   
Thorin ging auf Bilbo zu, der ihn grinsend anblinkte. "Natürlich könntest du mir auch helfen, mich daran zu erinnern."  
Eine dunkle Augenbraue hob sich elegant. "Und wie kann ich dir dabei helfen?"  
"So.", murmelte Bilbo, ehe er sich auf seine Zehen stellte und seine Lippen auf die von Thorin drückte. 

 

Unfreiwillig stöhnte Thorin bei dem Kontakt auf. Bilbos Lippen gegen seine fühlten sich so gut an!   
Seine Hände schlossen sich um Bilbos Gesicht, Daumen strichen über Wangen. Er bewegte seine Lippen sanft gegen die von Bilbo und Mahal, fühlte sich das gut an!

Nach einer kleinen Weile brachen die beiden auseinander und lehnten die Stirn aneinander. Thorin strich weiterhin mit seinen Daumen über Bilbos Wangen, der sich in die Hände schmiegte.   
"Bleibst du?", fragte Bilbo leise. Thorin nickte und sah in Bilbos jetzt dunkelgrüne Augen. "Gerne."   
An einer Hand führte Bilbo Thorin zu seinem Schlafzimmer. 

Was gar nicht so einfach war, da Thorin ihn gefühlt an jede verfügbare Wand presste und ihn küsste. Als sie schließlich in Bilbos Schlafzimmer landeten, trugen beide nur noch ihre Boxer.   
Thorin war nicht so wirklich klar, wie er sein Hemd verloren hatte. Er hatte Bilbo ausgezogen, ja - aber wer ihn?

Thorin dirigierte Bilbo zum Bett und folgte ihm, zupfte und zog an der Boxer. Hilfreich hob Bilbo seine Hüften, sodass Thorin sie ausziehen konnte.  
Er drückte Bilbo einen weiteren Kuss auf, ließ seine Zunge in die nasse Höhle gleiten und sie erkunden.   
Bilbos Hände zupften ungeduldig an seine Boxer, zogen sie schließlich runter.   
"Ungeduldig, hm?" Thorins tiefe Stimme schickten Bilbo Schauer über den Rücken.   
"Ja.", knurrte Bilbo und zog Thorin endgültig auf sich. 

Thorin stieß mit seinen Hüften gegen Bilbos Becken, stöhnte bei dem Kontakt auf. Bilbo wimmerte mit jedem weiteren Stoße mehr, seine Hände fuhren über Thorins Rücken, strichen über die beeindruckenden Muskeln. 

Thorin küsste sich seinen Weg von Bilbos Mund hinunter zu seinem Hals, zum Schlüsselbein. Sanft leckte er darüber, ehe er blies. Bilbo erschauerte, stöhnte.  
Mit einem Grinsen ging Thorin leckend weiter nach unten, bis er auf einen Nippel stoß. Während er den einen mit seiner Zunge triezte, zog er mit einer Hand leicht an dem anderen Nippel. Er leckte ein paar Mal drüber, bevor Thorin die Spitze in den Mund nahm und kräftig saugte.  
Bilbo stöhnte laut auf, seine Hüften hoben sich unfreiwillig von dem Bett. 

"Thorin", stöhnte Bilbo und fuhr mit einer Hand durch die schwarze Masse an Haaren. Blaue Augen, in denen Hunger geschrieben stand, sahen ihn an.   
"Ich brauch dich.", stöhnte Bilbo, sein Ton bettelnd. "Hast du Kondome?", fragte Thorin rau. Bilbo nickte und deutete zum Schrank neben seinem Bett.   
In der oberen Schublade fand Thorin nicht nur Kondome, sondern auch Gel.   
Er tröpfelte etwas auf seine Hand und wärmte es auf. 

"Thorin, ich brauch dich.", murmelte Bilbo und langte nach seinem Schwanz. Bilbo strich mit dem Daumen mehrmals über den Kopf, Thorin japste auf.   
Als Bilbo dann auch noch begann, seine Hand auf- und ab zu bewegen, stießen seine Hüften unfreiwillig in seine Hand. 

"Du Scherzbold", knurrte Thorin schließlich und biss Bilbo in den Nacken.   
Dann brachte er den ersten Finger an den Muskelring.   
Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Finger in Bilbo gleiten, stieß vor, zog sich zurück. Bilbo unter ihm wimmerte, Schweißperlen begannen sich auf seiner Stirn zu bilden. Ein zweiter Finger gesellte sich zu dem Ersten und weitete Bilbo von innen. 

Bilbo japste auf, als Thorin den Punkt in ihm traf und Schockwellen durch seinen Körper rasten.   
Grinsend griff Thorin nach Bilbo und begann ihn zu streichen. In Bilbos Schoss breitete sich Hitze aus und während er seine Finger in der Mähne über ihn vergrub und Thorin atemlos küsste, stieß Thorin einen dritten Finger in Bilbo. 

Die samtige Hitze um Thorins Fingern raubte ihm schier den Atem. Bilbos Wände zogen sich gelegentlich zusammen und Thorin konnte nur noch daran denken, sich in Bilbo zu vergraben.   
"Th- Thorin", japste Bilbo auf, als die Finger von seinem Liebhaber gerade nicht seinen empfindlichen Punkt malträtierten, "Bitte... Brauche dich. Jetzt."

Thorin zog seine Finger zurück und Bilbo bedauerte den Verlust an Fülle in ihm. Thorin riss eine Kondompackung auf, stülpte sich das Ding über und beschmierte sich mit Gel, ehe er den Kopf seines Schwanzes zu Bilbos Muskelring brachte. 

Zuerst leisteten der feste Muskel Widerstand, doch dann glitt Thorin praktisch mühelos in den Blonden.   
"Scheiße!", fluchte Thorin, die Wärme umhüllte ihn und raubte ihn den Verstand. Bilbo schlang seine Beine um ihn, die Fersen gruben sich in Hintern, trieben ihn noch tiefer in diese warme Hölle.   
"Beweg dich." Bilbo knurrte ihn an. Versuchsweise kickte Thorin mit seinen Hüften vorwärts. Bilbo wimmerte auf, doch Thorin war nicht ganz zufrieden. Seinen Winkel ändernd, stoß er erneut zu und dieses Mal verdrehte Bilbo die Augen unfreiwillig. Zufrieden kickte Thorin fester zu, versuchte, stets Bilbos G-Punkt zu treffen. 

Hände kratzten Muster auf seinem Rücken, Lippen beanspruchten seinen Hals, Nacken, was auch immer in greifbarer Nähe war. 

Thorin war kurz davor zu explodieren, doch noch war Bilbo nicht soweit. Unter sich greifend, packte er nach dem Schwanz seines Liebhabers und bereitete ihm Vergnügen dort. Seinen Namen schreiend, kam Bilbo und endlich - endlich! - konnte auch Thorin sich gehen lassen.   
Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und ermattet blieb er auf Bilbo liegen. 

Hände strichen sanft durch sein schwitziges Haar.

Allmählich kam Thorin wieder zu sich und rollte sich von Bilbo runter. Bilbos Erlösung war über beide verschmiert, doch Thorin interessierte sich nicht sonderlich dafür. Bilbo dagegen griff ein Kleidungsstück auf - es stellte sich heraus, es war Bilbos Schlafanzug - und rubbelte sie beide ab. Grummelnd zog Thorin seinen akhûnith an sich und presste einen kleinen Kuss auf dessen Stirn. 

Müde, aber zufrieden kuschelte Bilbo sich in die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen, ehe auch er einschlief.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fröhliche Ostern! :D

Etwas kitzelte Thorin an der Nase. Schläfrig öffnete er die Augen und sah erstmal nur blonde Locken. Langsam begann sein Gehirn zu begreifen, dass diese Haare zu Bilbo gehörten - einem nackten Bilbo übrigens - und dieser beschlossen hatte, dass seine Brust ein ordentliches Kissen abgab. 

Lächelnd strich Thorin Bilbo durch die verklebten Haare, ehe er die Augen schloss und noch einmal schlafen ging.   
Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, malte Bilbo Kreise in seine Brust. Durch kaum geöffnete Augenlieder beobachtete er ihn und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er verstand, dass Bilbo von seinen Brusthaaren einfach nur fasziniert war. 

"Morgen", murmelte er schließlich und Bilbo schreckte auf. Seine grünen, weiten Augen blickten ihn erschrocken an.   
"Guten Morgen", antwortete Bilbo schließlich und sank zurück. "Es ist sieben Uhr, weißt du?", flüsterte Bilbo leise, rubbelte seine Nase in Thorins Behaarung.   
Bilbos Magen grummelte lautstark. "Frühstück?" Thorin sah Bilbo fragend an. Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du Lust auf alte Semmeln hast, bitteschön." Er lachte leise. "Ursprünglich wollte ich eigentlich noch einkaufen gehen, aber du hast mir meinen Plan dezent versaut."   
Thorin seufzte auf. "Dann geh ich mal Frühstück besorgen, hm?"   
Bilbo nickte eifrig, ein Gähnen entschlüpfte ihm. 

"Du schläfst derweil noch eine Runde. Wenn ich wiederkomme, gibt´s Essen. Klingt das gut?", schlug Thorin vor.   
Bilbo nickte eifrig, dann fragte er leise: "Du kommst auch wirklich wieder?" 

Thorin konnte ein Lächelnd nicht unterdrücken, was er auch gar nicht wollte, wenn er ehrlich war. "Solange du willst, dass ich zurückkomme, tu ich das auch. Versprochen, amrâlime."  
"Eines Tages wirst du mir deine Sprache lehren müssen, Thorin."  
Thorin kicherte leise. "Gugûnmi tashfat."

Thorin glitt aus dem Bett und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen.   
"Ich leih mir nochmal deine Dusche aus.", informierte er Bilbo. Als Antwort kam ein unverständliches Grunzen.   
Tatsächlich schaffte Thorin es, sich auf dem Weg in die Dusche zweimal zu verlaufen.   
Wer wusste auch schon, dass man auf zwei Wege in eine Küche gelangen konnte? Hm?

Frühstück. Er sollte Frühstück besorgen. Nur… was brachte man zum Frühstücken mit, nach einer Runde gutem Sex am Abend zuvor und jetzt…   
Nein, Thorin schob keine Panikattacke. Als ob. Er doch nicht.   
Er hatte keinerlei Angst vor Blut, Spinnen oder sich seiner Schwester in den Weg zu stellen. Aber Thorin hatte Angst davor, Bilbo das Falsche zum Frühstück zu servieren. 

Fuck. 

Thorin stand am Straßenrand, ein Bäcker war auf der anderen Seite. Sicherlich würde Bilbo etwas Selbstgemachtes – beziehungsweise selbst auf gebacktes – schätzen?   
„Morgen. Was da in den Rücken pikst, ist meine Pistole.“   
Thorin stöhnte auf. Etwas Kaltes stach wirklich in seinen Rücken und es könnte auch wirklich eine Mündung sein. Verdammt. 

"Wir gehen jetzt zu dem grauen Wagen dort“, informierte ihn sein Kidnapper, ehe er Thorin seitlich schubste. Er wollte doch nur Frühstück besorgen, nicht mehr!   
Als er bei dem Wagen ankam – großer, grauer VW – wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet. Und Thorin unlieb hineingeschubst.   
Elrond stand innen an der Wand, mit einer Hand deutete er Thorin, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen.   
"Du bist nicht Bard Ibindikhel.“   
Amüsiert hob Thorin eine Augenbraue. "Da versuche ich seit Tagen diese Tatsache zwei Gangster Bossen klar zu machen und wer es mir glaubt, ist ein Hilfspolizist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen sollte.“ Elrond schnaubte. "Hilfspolizist? Ich bin einer der führenden Agenten bei der Kriminalpolizei!“   
Jetzt konnte Thorin sich ein kleines Glucksen nicht verkneifen. "Was hast du angestellt, dass du auf mich angesetzt worden bist? Den Kaffee über den Boss geschüttet?“ 

"Er ist der Boss, du Wichser.“  
"Elladan!“  
"Stimmt doch.“ 

"Also nicht der Kaffee. Was war es dann?“, fragte Thorin nach. Elrond biss die Zähne zusammen. „Halt dich nicht für so wichtig, Kleiner. Es geht hier nicht um dich!“  
Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. "Aber ich wurde gekidnappt. Sieht mir nicht nach nicht so wichtig aus.“ 

Elronds Hand zuckte krampfhaft.   
"Warum holen dich Gundabad und Greenleaf beide ab? Weshalb warst du mehr bei Gundabad als bei seinem Konkurrenten? Warum glauben sie, dass du Ibindikhel bist? Und warum flirtest du mit Legolas auf der Toilette, wenn dein Date am Tisch sitzt?"  
Thorin seufzte bloß. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur schnell Frühstück holen, wisst ihr?" Elrond zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und ich will meine Antworten. Je schneller du antwortest, desto schneller kannst du auch wieder weg."   
"Na schön." Thorin knurrte leise. "Ich war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, weswegen man mich für Bard hält. Beide wollen ihr Geld zurück. Das andere ist Privatsache und geht dich nen Scheißdreck an."  
Elrond langte nach ihm und schloss seine Hände um Thorins Hals. "Ich will was von dir wissen, Oakenshield, antworte mir lieber." Seine Hände schlossen sich experimentell um Thorins Hals ein wenig.   
"L-liegt der Verdacht auf... auf Terror vor?", japste er schließlich. "O-oder auf Mord?"  
Elrond runzelte die Stirn. "Nein." Seine Hände lockerten sich.  
Thorin schmunzelte ihn überlegen an. "Dann muss ich nichts sagen. Und jetzt lass mich los." Elrond tat nichts dergleichen. Thorin senkte seine Stimme zu einem samtigen Flüstern: "Ich kann euch bereits verklagen, wegen Entführung. Drohung. Willst du wirklich auch noch Körperverletzung zu versuchten Brechens des Post- und Fernmeldegeheimnis hinzufügen?"

"Lindir sagte doch, dass seine Schwester und er im Rechtswesen arbeiten.", murmelte Elladan. Thorin grinste ihn böse an. "In der Tat." 

Elrond ließ von Thorin ab.   
"Du wirst mir sagen, was du von Legolas willst!"  
"Warum sollte ich?", konterte Thorin, "Ich wurde bedroht, angekackt und gewürgt. Ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendwas muss."

Elladan seufzte. "Wir beschatten Gundabad und Greenleaf. Du bist eine mysteriöse, neue Variable. Mein Vater meint es nicht böse, er will das Ganze nur unter Dach und Fach bringen."  
Thorin erwiderte darauf nichts. Es war klar, dass dem nicht wo war und der Jüngling bloß aus Pflicht zu seinem Vater handelte. „Tja“, meinte Thorin trocken, „Ihr hättet am Anfang auch nett fragen können. Vielleicht hätte ich es euch ja gesagt.“   
„Hättest du nicht.“, kommentierte Elrond trocken. „Nein, hätte ich nicht“, stimmte Thorin zu, „Aber es wäre höflich gewesen.“ Elrond lächelte ihn plötzlich an. „Dann bleib doch hier und genieß unsere Gastfreundschaft.“ Handschellen blitzten auf. Gastfreundschaft implizierte eindeutig Handschellen und im Auto angekettet sein.   
Elrond und Elladan kamen auf ihn zu. Thorin stand blitzschnell auf und rammte sich seinen Weg durch die beiden Polizisten. Riss die Tür auf, sprang raus und rannte weiter. 

Als Thorin sich sicher war, dass ihm keiner folgte, wurde er langsamer und verfiel schließlich in ein normales Geh Tempo. Er schnaubte verächtlich – die Kriminalpolizei. Was für eine Kacke. Ließen sich wie jeder normale Bobby beschmieren. Unterschied war nur, dass sie mehr kosteten. 

 

„Du hast Frühstück geholt?“ Bilbo stand in der Küche und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.   
„Wurde aufgehalten, scheinbar bin ich wichtig.“ Thorin stellte seinen Einkauf auf den Tisch, ehe er Bilbo von hinten umarmte. 

Er drückte Bilbo fester an sich und begann, Bilbos Hals zu beißen. Sein Becken rieb er ungeniert gegen Bilbos Hintern, seine Hände fuhren über Bilbos bedeckte Nippel, kniffen sie.   
Bilbo japste auf. Thorin drückte sich noch enger an ihn, leckte und biss sich seinen Weg vom Hals bis zum Ohr hoch.   
„Kein Sex in der Küche“, murmelte Bilbo stöhnend und rieb sich selber an Thorins Länge.   
Thorin knurrte auf, ließ aber von Bilbo ab.   
Mit gerötetem Gesicht sah Bilbo zu Thorin hoch, doch dann blieb sein Blick an dem Hals des Größeren hängen.   
Würgemale waren zu erkennen.   
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Bilbo leise. Thorin seufzte und packte Bilbos Handgelenke. Er schob ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Lange Geschichte, weißt du?“ 

 

Thorin wartete auf Gundabads Leute. Bert, Tom und Bill würden ihn abholen kommen und zu Legolas bringen.   
Sein Handy vibrierte.   
Akhûnith: Überleb den Scheiß bitte. Wir sehen uns!  
Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf Thorins Gesicht aus. Alles würde gut gehen, alleine schon, weil alles gut gehen musste!

Es klopfte. Man, war er froh, wenn dieser ganze Klopfsache bald ein Ende hatte.   
Stumm hielt Bert – mittlerweile konnte er die drei auseinanderhalten – ihm einen Anzug in Verpackung hin. „Du hast zehn Minuten. Dann hast du das Teil an.“  
Nickend nahm Thorin das Paket und verschwand in das Bad. Mechanisch legte er den Anzug an. Die Krawatte.   
Gundabad legte wohl wirklich Wert darauf, dass Legolas vom Erdboden verschwand. 

Im Auto herrschte Stille. Ausnahmsweise war auch keine Waffe auf Thorin gerichtet.   
Als sie bei Legolas hielten im Viertel Greenwood, hielt Bill ihm eine Pistole hin.   
„Die Sicherung ist draußen“, erklärte Bill ihm, „du gehst rein, zielst auf den Kerl und das war alles.“   
„Und wie komme ich wieder raus?“   
„Durch den Ausgang?“   
Thorin stieg aus dem Auto und bildete er sich das jetzt nur ein, oder wirkten die Drillinge wirklich betrübt darüber, ihn gehen zu sehen? 

Nun, er würde sie sicherlich nicht vermissen. 

 

Thorin klopfte dreimal an der Tür im Penthouse. Die kleinere am anderen Ende des Ganges bewohnte Tauriel. War ihm ganz recht, dass sie nicht rausgekommen war. Auch wenn Tauriel garantiert bewusst war, dass er da war – und das auch noch zu früh.   
Legolas öffnete die Tür und lächelte ihn strahlend an.   
„Thorin.“ Er trat zurück und lies Thorin eintreten, der in die Wohnung strebte.   
„Du bist früh dran. Hatte nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet“, erzählte Legolas und lächelte leicht beschämt. Thorin hob eine Augenbraue grinsend. „Und ich dachte schon, du stirbst gerne in einem Star Wars T-Shirt.“   
Legolas lachte, dann runzelte er auf einmal die Stirn. „Sterben? Was meinst du?“  
Thorin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt schon, dass Sterben, wo man dann tot ist.“   
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Thorin.“   
„Das ist kein Problem“, erklärte dieser und zog die Glock aus seiner Jackentasche. Es klickte, als er die Sicherung zurückschnallen ließ.   
„Du wirst es gleich verstehen.“   
„Du--- du willst mich umbringen!“   
Thorin nickte.   
Legolas Hand fuhr zu seinem Anhänger. 

Man hörte, wie der Schuss losging.   
Man hörte, wie Legolas zu Boden fiel.   
Man sah das Blut, dass aus der Wunde am Kopf floss. 

Man roch den metallischen Geruch. 

Und dann sah man, wie ein Mann in grau in das Zimmer zu Thorin stürmte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amrâlime: Mein Liebling/Liebe  
> Gugûnmi tashfat: Ich werde bald zurück sein


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach diesem Kapitel herrscht entweder totales Verstehen - oder komplette Verwirrung ^^

Amüsiert hob Thorin eine Augenbraue. „War so ein dramatischer Aufgang wirklich nötig, Gandalf?“   
Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gibt ein besseres Bild ab, Kleiner. Jetzt geh und hol unsere Leiche aus dem Wagen.“   
„Sicher.“   
Thorin sicherte seine Knarre wieder und steckte sie sich in den Hosenbund.   
„Der Wagen steht in der Parkgarage.“, meinte Gandalf noch, als er Thorin den Autoschlüssel zuwarf.   
Thorin fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten zur Garage. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Familienkutsche finden. Groß, silbern. Wo war der graue Zauberer nur?   
Schließlich fand er ihn. Nicht allzu weit weg von dem Ausgang.   
Scheinbar wollte Gandalf ihn leiden lassen, warum auch immer.   
Hatte er schon wieder einen Geburtstag vergessen? Nein, der von Dís war erst gewesen.   
Dann war es wohl einfach pure Bosheit von Gandalf.   
Idiot. 

Thorin öffnete den Kofferraum und hielt sich erstmal demonstrativ die Nase zu. Scheiße, konnten alte Leichen stinken.  
Seufzend zog er den Toten raus und schmiss sich ihn über die Schulter.   
„Warst du davor auch schon so schwer, Ibindikhel?“, knurrte Thorin und schleppte sich zum Fahrstuhl wieder vor. 

Es versuchte keiner, den Fahrstuhl zu betreten, während Thorin mit der Leiche des Tages nach oben fuhr. Lag vielleicht daran, dass das Betriebssystem geheckt worden war von ihm und Gandalf ein paar Tage zuvor. 

Schnaufend betrat Thorin das Penthouse und sah Gandalf anklagend an.   
„Du hast die alte Schüssel mit voller Absicht soweit weggeparkt, gibs zu!“   
Gandalf zwinkerte ihn amüsiert an. „Ein bisschen vielleicht. Aber du hast es auch die ganze Woche lang zu deinem Training geschafft.“  
„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du mich nicht betütteln musst, oder?“, fragte Thorin und ließ Bard Ibindikhel neben Legolas auf den Boden fallen.   
„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich dein Vormund bin, auch wenn du seit ein paar Jahren erwachsen bist?“  
„Ich bin 38!“, rief Thorin empört.   
Gandalf schnaubte belustigt. „Ja und du benimmst dich auf wie ein Kleinkind.“   
Thorin verdrehte die Augen, deutlich sichtbar für Gandalf, ehe er sich zu Legolas herunterbeugte.   
„Bereit?“, fragte er den Auftragskiller, der seelenruhig nickte.   
Schnell drückte Thorin Legolas Anhänger, dann sprintete er aus dem Weg.   
Seine innere Uhr tickte langsam. Tick. Tack. Tick.   
Dann hörte Thorin, wie sich schnelle Fußschritte näherten, ehe jemand gegen die Tür rannte.   
Es knallte. Mehrmals.   
Stille. 

„Wir sollten gehen.“, meinte Gandalf und zwinkerte Thorin fröhlich an.   
„Hast du denn den Sprengstoff schon gelegt?“ Thorin hob eine Augenbraue.   
Gandalf räusperte sich. „Sicher.“   
„Sag doch gleich, du hast immer noch nicht verstanden, wie das geht.“, seufzte Thorin und zog die jetzt tote Tauriel zu den zwei anderen Leichen.   
„Mit Sprengstoff töten hat einfach keinen Stil, akhûnith! Gifte, Schüsse, Erwürgen, all das… Das ist Kunst!“, begehrte Gandalf auf.   
„Sicher.“, stimmte Thorin mit offensichtlichem Spott in der Stimme zu.   
„Die gute Nachricht ist, alles was du benötigst, ist in der Jacke von Ibindikhel“, grinste Gandalf Thorin an.   
„Doch nicht so unsozial, wie wir alle denken“, murmelte Thorin und holte den Sprengstoff aus Bards Taschen.   
„Reichen uns fünf Minuten?“, wollte Thorin wissen, ehe er den Timer festlegte.   
„Locker.“ 

Thorin und Gandalf verließen das Gebäude innerhalb von drei Minuten. Sie waren schon weiter weg, als das Penthouse in Flammen aufging und das Feuer sich seinen Weg durch das Gebäude fraß.   
Ehrlich gesagt, war es ihnen scheiß egal, wie es aussah.   
Die Ziele waren erledigt.   
Jetzt ging es weiter mit dem Plan. 

 

Es konnte nicht mehr viel getan werden. Die Feuerwehr löschte die Flammen zügig, tatsächlich war nicht viel beschädigt worden.   
Elrond wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nur die oberen drei Stockwerke waren ausgebrannt. Aber laut Daten, war sowieso nur das Penthouse bewohnt gewesen.   
Von Legolas Greenleaf.   
Elrond war erschöpft. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass jetzt auch noch der Erbe von Thranduils Imperium verrecken würde. Und das war der Blonde ohne jeden Zweifel.   
Noch war man sich nicht sicher, wer die anderen zwei Leichen waren, aber eine davon schien wohl sein Bodyguard gewesen zu sein.   
Doch die dritte Leiche? 

Ein großes Fragezeichen. Allerdings hatte Elrond einen Tipp, wer diese Leiche sein könnte.   
Thorin Oakenshield.   
Hatte Oakenshield nicht ein Date mit Greenleaf?   
Wäre es nicht… komischerweise passend, wenn der Dritte im Bunde eben Oakenshield wäre?  
Tatsächlich war Elrond hin- und hergerissen.   
Einerseits war es pure Ironie – soweit er wusste, wollte Thorin mit Legolas seinen Partner betrügen.   
Andererseits, Oakenshield war nur ein Zivilist gewesen. Vielleicht gehörte der Mann einfach nur zu der Kategorie Spieler.   
Er hatte hochgesetzt und verloren; den Preis gezahlt. 

„Mister Baggins“, grüßte er den Blonden aus dem Leichenschauhaus. Der nickte ihm kurz zu.   
„Ich nehme an, sie sind hier, um die Leichen in Augenschein zu nehmen?“  
Lächelnd schüttelte Elrond den Kopf. „Das überlasse ich dem Spezialisten, Mister Baggins.“  
„Dann kommen sie bitte.“, bat Bilbo den Polizisten und führte ihn in die Leichenhalle.   
Drei schwarz verkohlte Leichname lagen auf den Tischen.   
„Was können sie mir über die drei erzählen?“, fragte Elrond neugierig.   
Bilbo nickte. „Die große Leiche, links“, Elrond nickte, „Sie ist die Älteste, wir können von gut einer Woche ausgehen, plus minus.“   
„Eine Woche?“, wiederholte Elrond ungläubig. Stirnrunzelnd nickte Bilbo.   
„In der Tat. Die Leiche ist – war – männlich und um die 40 Jahre alt, wie man an den Zähnen schön erkennt. Tot durch Schuss in den Brustkorb, auf der Höhe des Herzens.“  
„Okay.“, murmelte Elrond und kniff sich in die Nase. Sein Kopf tat jetzt schon weh.   
„Die Zweite Leiche ist weiblich, starb ebenfalls nicht durch den Brand. Mehrere Schusswunden, ebenfalls im gleichen Bereich, wie bei Eins. Mitte dreißig.“   
„Mister Baggins, sie erstaunen mich immer wieder.“   
Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich tu nur meinen Job.“   
„Nichts destotrotz beeindruckend.“  
„Danke.“ 

Bilbo lächelte leicht. „Die Letzte Leiche ist der junge Greenleaf. Seine Leiche war nicht ganz verbrannt, Haare waren verschont. Allerdings bilden sich Blutergüsse, ich nehme an, dass die beiden anderen Leichen irgendwie auf ihm lagen.“   
„Wunderbar, vielen Dank.“, dankte Elrond ihm und lächelte.   
„Was ist mit den anderen zwei Leichen, wegen denen ich schon mal bei ihnen war? Neue Ergebnisse?“

Schnaubend wanderte Bilbo zu Schubladen und zog zwei heraus.   
„Typ eins ist, wie wir aus der DNA herauslesen konnten, ein gewisser Gollum Sméagol. 58 Jahre alt, Buchhalter von Azog Gundabad.“   
Bilbo deutete auf den Schädel, wo sich eine Delle befand.   
„Ein Ball, wahrscheinlich Golfball, ist gegen seinen Kopf geschleudert worden. Der Ball hatte unglaublich Speed, damit er den Schädel zertrümmern konnte.“  
Elrond schluckte. „Mit einem Ball, haben sie gesagt?“ Bilbo nickt und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Glauben sie mir, etwas Anderes kann das gar nicht gewesen sein. Es ist die einzige Stelle, wo etwas zu sehen ist. Abgesehen von seiner natürlich blassen Hautfarbe war der Kerl hoch gesund!“ 

Bilbo deckte die zweite Leiche auf. „Das hier ist Béorn Mimalb, der…“   
„Der Buchhalter von Thranduil Greenleaf war.“, beendete Elrond den Satz für ihn.   
„Der Mann ist von hinten erschossen worden“, erklärte Bilbo die Leiche, „die Kugel traf zielsicher. Sie ging geradewegs durch den Nacken zum Kiefer.“  
„War deswegen der Kiefer aufgebrochen?“  
Bilbo nickte. „Die Kugel hatte so viel Geschwindigkeit, dass sie sich dann auch noch durch den Kiefer gegraben hat. Deswegen fehlen ihm auch Zähne, die Kugel hat diese rausgeschlagen.“   
„Klingt… angenehm.“, kommentierte Elrond und sah so aus, als ob er sich jeden Moment übergeben müsste. Bilbo zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Sie haben nicht einmal die leiseste Vorstellung davon, wie angenehm.“ 

 

Elrond war schon eine Weile gegangen und Bilbo inspizierte die Leichen vor sich.   
Schritte kamen den Gang runter.   
„Bilbo Baggins, was für eine Freude, sie wiederzusehen.“, meinte jemand am Türrahmen. Bilbo sah von seiner Arbeit hoch – da stand Gandalf, der Mann, der ihn letztens in Bards Wohnung so ausgequetscht hatte!   
„Wenn auch nur eine Kurze.“, beendete Gandalf den Satz, ehe er seine Pistole auf Bilbo richtete.   
Schmerz. 

 

Thorin ging mit einem Koffer in der Hand auf das Gebäude Mirkwood zu.   
Es wurde Zeit, zu zahlen.   
Als er den Eingang betrat, wartete schon Thranduils Schoßhündchen auf ihn.   
Im Vorbeigehen holte Thorin seine Pistole aus dem Anzug, richtete sie auf den Mann und drückte ab. Geräuschvoll knallte der Mann auf den Boden und Zufriedenheit durchströmte Thorin. 

„Ibindikhel, du hast das Geld?“, fragte Thranduil, als er dem vermeintlichen Bard die Tür aufmachte.   
Anstelle einer Antwort strebte der Schwarzhaarige in den Raum und strebte den Tisch an. Dort angekommen, packte Thorin ihn kommentarlos auf die Mahagoni-Platte und drehte sich abwartend zu Thranduil um, der ihm hinterherkam.  
Begierig öffnete Thranduil den Koffer, um seine versprochenen 50.000 Pound in Gewahrsam vernahm. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wann und ob man betrogen würde. 

Leicht fassungslos starrte Thranduil in den Koffer.   
Dieser war leer. 

„Ibindikhel, wo. Ist. Mein. Geld?“, knurrte Thranduil durch zusammengebissenen Zähne.   
Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirst du nicht mehr brauchen, Greenleaf.“   
Seine Faust donnerte in das Gesicht von dem blonden Schönling.   
Thranduil Greenleaf, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, stolperte zurück. Die Gelegenheit nutzend, presste Thorin ein Taschentuch mit Schlafgas, in Greenleafs Gesicht.   
„D- Du Schwein.“, winselte Thranduil, Thorin schmunzelte nur, wärhrend er darauf wartete, dass das Rauschzeug seine Schuldigkeit getan hatte.   
Thranduil Greenleaf war platt – mehr wollte Thorin auch nicht. 

 

Blinzelnd kam Thranduil Greenleaf zu sich.   
Sein Blickfeld war verschwommen, ihm tat sein Gesicht weh.   
Er wollte danach greifen, als ihm auffiel, dass seine Hände festgebunden waren. Er war an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Sein Gehirn schaffte es mittlerweile auch, seine Gegend zu erkennen.   
Und erkennen tat sein Gehirn das Zimmer. 

„Hier bin ich schon einmal gewesen“, murmelte Thranduil leise, „vor rund zehn Jahren oder so.“   
Er atmete tief ein, dann aus.   
„Komm raus, Azog, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Du kannst jetzt aufhören zu spielen!“


	9. IX

_Evening rise spirits come_  
_sun goes down within the day is on_  
_Mother earth the way we see_  
_With the heartbeat of the sea_  
_Heartbeat of the sea ~_

 

„Ich habe wohl schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, zu spielen“, kam eine amüsierte Stimme hinter Thranduil.  
„Und ich habe es nicht einmal gemerkt.“  
Thranduil versuchte, sich umzudrehen, aber die Fesseln waren einfach zu fest.  
Spöttisches Gelächter war zu hören.  
„Dachtest du wirklich, du kommst damit weg, wenn du meinen Sohn tötest, Thranduil? Dachtest du das wirklich?“ Azog holte tief Luft zwischen seinen Lachanfällen.  
„Dir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass ich das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde, oh nein!“  
Thranduil liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Scheiße, wovon redete Gundabad?  
„Du hast mir meinen Sohn genommen, Grasfresser“, murmelte Azog beinahe schon sanft und diese Tonlage ließ bei Thranduil die Haare hochstehen, „Meine einzige Familie. Mein Zuhause. Ich musste etwas dagegen machen.“  
Azog machte eine dramatische Pause. „Ich konnte doch nicht als Einziger von uns beiden leiden!“  
Thranduil schrie auf. „Du hast meine Frau ermordet! Ermordet! Und du redest von Ungerechtigkeit?“ 

Azog redete weiter, so als hätte Thranduil nicht gerade geschrien.  
„Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen. Also hab ich Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen müssen, weißt du?“  
„Du hast Gandalf auf meinen Sohn angesetzt.“, flüsterte Thranduil leise.  
„Ja“, meinte Azog angeekelt, „und dieser Wichser hat sich mir total widersetzt. Aber egal“, erklärte der Defiler selig, „Dein Sohn ist tot. Genau wie Meiner. Du hast meinen ermordet, ich deinen.“  
„Ich hab deinen Sohn nicht umgebracht!“, schrie Thranduil, komplett außer sich. „Und Legolas ist auch nicht tot! Du lügst!“  
„Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich habe ein Foto gesehen“, erklärte Azog sanft, „professioneller Schuss. Kugel ging direkt durch die Stirn – ich glaube nicht, dass der Junge Schmerzen hatte.“  
Eiseskälte breitete sich in Thranduil aus. Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Nicht sein Sohn, nicht sein wunderbarer Legolas! Nein. 

„Bind mich los, damit wir das regeln können, so wie Männer!“, verlangte Thranduil und ruckelte und zuckelte an seinen Fesseln.  
Es kam keine Antwort.  
„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich losbinden!“, schrie Greenleaf und alles war rot vor seinen Augen. Er wollte Rache. Er wollte töten.  
Er wollte Azog umlegen! Erwürgen.  
„Ich kann nicht“, gestand Azog schließlich leise. So leise, dass Thranduil es fast nicht gehört hätte. „Mir sind meine Hände gebunden.“ 

 

„So ein wunderschönes Paar“, erklang eine tiefe Stimme in dem Zimmer.  
Bard Ibindikhel stieg die Treppe hinunter zu Azog und Thranduil, er steckte in einem feinen, schwarzen Anzug und in einer Hand hielt er ein Glas Rotwein.  
„Ibindikhel, bind mich sofort los!“, verlangte Thranduil herrisch, „Ich erlass dir sogar deine Schulden!“  
Bard lachte laut los. „Was gehen mich die Schulden von dem Loser an?“  
„Du bist doch Ibindikhel!“, behauptete Azog, seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verzogen.  
„Nein“, kam es amüsiert von dem Mann, der schließlich bei ihnen ankam. Er beugte sich ganz nah zu Gundabad und informierte ihn leise: „Ich sagte dir und deinen Leuten doch, ich bin nicht Bard Ibindikhel. Zugegeben, es sollte so aussehen, aber nein, ich bin nicht Bard.“  
Nicht-Bard nahm einen Schluck seines Weines. 

„Ich heiße Thorin Durin.“ 

Thorin sah die beiden ach so mächtigen Männer vor sich an. Verständnislose Blicke. Er schnaubte. 

„Wisst ihr, was ein Kuckucksei ist?“ Thorin schmunzelte. „Das bedeutet, dass sich jemand Fremdes in ein Nest eingeschlichen hat.“ Seine Finger umkreisten langsam das Weinglas.  
Er sah hoch, die beiden Männer blickten ihn abwartend, misstrauisch an.  
Thorin setzte sich bequem auf den Schreibtisch. „Und dieser Kuckuck, der bin ich.“  
„Hör zu, Junge, was willst du? Ich geb dir alles, was du willst, du musst nur meine Fesseln lösen!“ 

Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ich von euch will, ist, dass ihr mir zuhört. Fragt ihr euch denn gar nicht, warum ich ein Kuckuck bin? Und was mit dem echten Bard Ibindikhel passiert ist?“  
Langsam nickte Thranduil. „Schön, erzähl uns deine Geschichte.“ 

Thorin nahm einen Schluck seines Weins.  
„Es begann alles damit, dass jemand Geld haben wollte… Sehr viel Geld auf einer sehr einfachen Art und Weise.  
„Wir reisen gut dreißig Jahre in der Geschichte zurück. Pferderennen waren in Britannien schon immer sehr beliebt. In Sekunden schnelle konnte man so reich werden, wie ein Ölbaron und ebenso schnell konnte man alles verlieren, was man besaß. 

Und ein Mann wollte so reich sein wie ein Ölscheich. Wenn nicht sogar reicher. Also ließ er von einem Arzt ein Rennpferd dopen. Er und seine zwei Lackaffen sahen während des Dopings zu.  
Der Sieg schien dem Mann zum Greifen nah. 

Doch er hatte nicht mit der Geschwätzigkeit des Arztes gerechnet. Das war sein Fehler, der eine große Welle nach sich zog. Der Arzt verriet es seiner Lieblingsschlampe. Eine Frau, die auf den Namen Galadriel hört und diesen einen Typen da so sehr mochte. Ein Mann namens Fundin. Fundin freute sich sehr über diesen unverhofften Tipp, doch warum sollte er mitmachen?  
Er hatte genügend Geld für sich und seine Kinder. Doch dann fiel ihm ein guter Freund von sich ein, dem er den Tipp weiterverriet.  
Der arme Kerl hoffte, genügend Geld zu gewinnen, um sich und seiner Familie Wünsche erfüllen zu können. Er setzte die gesamten Ersparnisse der Familie.  
Alles schien wunderbar zu laufen, das Pferd lief vorne mit dabei. Und in den letzten paar Metern schien es förmlich zu fliegen. 

Und dann ging alles schief.  
Das Pferd stürzte. Träume zerbrachen. 

Völlig am Ende wollte der Mann zu seinem Wagen zurückkehren, indem seine Kinder saßen. Doch der Wagen und die Kinder waren fort. Er selber wurde gekidnappt, in ein ihm unbekanntes Versteckt, wo er verhört und letzten Endes ermordet wurde. 

Dieser Mann, der Geld haben wollte, er konnte den Gedanken, verloren zu haben, nicht ertragen. Doch zu viele schienen von dem Doping an dem Pferd zu wissen, sein Gewinn war inzwischen beträchtlich zu wenig. Ihm war klar, dass die Familie nicht das angegebene Geld besaß – also ließ er die Familie umbringen. 

Den Mann und die Frau, der jüngste Sohn und der Opa erledigte einer der zwei Schoßhunde, der andere übernahm Schoßhund zwei.  
Doch war es schwieriger, die anderen Kinder umzubringen. Es traute sich keiner. Ein Spezialist musste herangeschafft werden. 

Dieser professionelle Auftragskiller kidnappte den Wagen mit den Kindern, während der Vater im Rennen saß. 

Und während die restliche Familie gnadenlos gemeuchelt wurde, sahen auf zwei Kinder zwei Pistolenläufe nieder. Sie rechneten jede Sekunde mit dem Tod, doch der kam nicht. Stattdessen beschloss der Auftragskiller, diese zwei Kinder bei sich aufzunehmen. Er zog sie groß. Egal wie dankbar die beiden Kinder auch waren, für die Chance auf Leben, sie konnten den Gedanken an Rache einfach nicht vergessen.  
Zu grausam war das Schicksal gewesen.

 

So entstand der sogenannte Kuckucksplan. Der ältere der beiden würde die Rolle von jemand anderen übernehmen und sich so Zugriff zu diesen beiden Lackaffen verschaffen. Der Boss – Smaug war sein Name – war schon tot. 

Der Plan war ausgefeilt und knapp dreißig Jahre nach der Meuchelaktion trat er in Kraft. Thorin Durin, Sohn von Thraín Durin, wurde der Kuckuck...“

 

„Du!“, keuchte Azog auf und Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist tot! Gandalf hat mir das versichert!“  
Thorin legte den Kopf schief. „Und dennoch stehe ich vor euch“, seine Augen blitzten dunkel auf, „Ich stehe vor euch und ihr seid mir komplett ausgeliefert.“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem grotesken Lächeln.  
„Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich genieße jeden verdammten Augenblick hiervon.“  
„Okay, wieviel Geld willst du? Lass mich los und ich zahl dir alles!“  
„Mit eurem Tod zahlt ihr beide mir und meiner Schwester genügend, keine Sorge.“, erklärte Thorin non-chalant.  
„Ich werde euch nicht gehen lassen. Ihr werdet hier sterben. Aber ich werde euch noch erzählen, wie dieser Plan funktionierte. Klingt das nicht gut?“

Panische Augen sahen ihn an. Sie waren weit, weit aufgerissen. Thorin badete geradezu in dem Gefühl, diesen Männern überlegen zu sein. Es fühlte sich so gut an!  
Thorin lächelte grausam und erzählte weiter:  
„Ziel Nummer eins war es, dafür zu sorgen, dass zwischen Gundabad und Greenleaf noch größeres Misstrauen auflebte. Was konnte man machen?  
Man konnte zum Beispiel Bolg Gundabad ermorden. 

Wir benötigten jemanden, der mit euch beiden irgendwie in Verbindung stand. Jemanden, den wir aus dem Nest stoßen würden. Uns war relativ schnell klar, dass er bei euch hohe Schulden haben mussten, damit ihr Gandalfs Ratschläge folgen würdet. Vor allem du, Azog.  
Die Idee, dass ein Unschuldiger die Drecksarbeit erledigen und für seine Schulden zahlen würde, hat dich in Feuer und Flamme versetzt.

Wir brauchten eure Kassenbücher. Und die hatten eure Buchhalter. 

 

Ziel Nummer eins war ein gewisser Gollum.  
Er wollte gerade sein Haus verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Chef machen mit dem Auto, als er erschossen wurde. Gandalf erledigte das. Ich nahm mir sein Buch – wir verschwanden wieder.  
Buch eins von zwei gehörte uns.

Der zweite Buchführer war Béorn. Ich gab vor, in sein Haus einbrechen zu wollen. Natürlich schnappte mich seine Security – sie brachten mich zu Béorns Büro, wo der Mann gerade arbeitete.  
Den zwei Leuten von der Security rammte ich einen vergifteten Draht in der Hals – Froschgift. Wirkt sehr schnell. Zuerst erlahmt die Muskulatur und schließlich verreckt man an einem Herzinfarkt. Und Atemnot natürlich.  
Béorn erschlug ich mit einem Golfball, der dastand auf der Anrichte. Miese kleine Dinger. Mit der richtigen Geschwindigkeit sind sie absolut tödlich – Béorn schlug der Ball den Schädel auf. Bisschen so wie eine ganz normale Kugel.  
Damit hatten wir Buch zwei von zwei. 

 

Meine Schwester ging die Bücher durch, bis sie schließlich einen Mann fand, der euch beiden sehr viel Geld schuldete. Bard Ibindikhel.

 

Gandalf heckte den Stundenplan von Bolg.  
Wir überlegten uns den passenden Ort, um zuzuschlagen. Ich war auf dem Dach von dem Haus gegenüber. Ich wartete. Passanten betraten und verließen das Restaurant, doch Bolg ließ sich Zeit.  
Doch letzten Endes verließ sein Bodyguard das Restaurant und Bolg kam hinterher. Er kam raus, ich drückte ab.  
Die Polizei würde nicht daran denken, das Dach vom anderen Gebäude zu checken. Ich verließ es durch den Haupteingang; spielte einen der neugieren Bewohner. Die Polizei ahnte nichts. 

 

Ich kehrte zurück zu dem Hotel. Gandalf wartete bereits auf mich.  
Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Azog Gundabad ihn anrufen würde, um Legolas Greenleaf umlegen zu wollen.  
Und tatsächlich, gerade mal zwei Stunden nach dem Mord an Gundabad Junior, rief sein Daddy an, der Rache wollte.“

 

Thorin lachte. „Wisst ihr, ihr seid so selbstherrlich. So arrogant. Euch beide einzuschätzen, wie ihr reagieren würdet, auf die und die Situation war so einfach. Dafür, dass ihr beide so mächtige Männer seid.“  
Thranduil hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr habt mir den Mord an Bolg in die Schuhe geschoben.“  
Thorin zuckte mit den Schultern. „In der Tat, haben wir. Aber ein Mord mehr oder weniger, ist jetzt auch nicht so ein großer Unterschied, Thranduil.“  
„Du hast meinen Sohn ermordet!“, brüllte Azog und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. Amüsiert betrachtete Thorin den Defiler.  
„Hab ich, ja. Probleme?“  
„Du hast ihn ermordet! Ich bring dich um!“  
Thorin rutschte von dem Schreibtisch und ging auf Azog zu. Der bleiche Mann starrte ihn voller Hass an, doch das berührte Thorin nicht. Er tippte dem Gefesselten in die Brust. Mehrmals.  
„Und… wie stellst du dir das vor? Möchtest du mich zu Tode starren?“, spottete Thorin und pikste Azog ins Gesicht.  
„Ich kann dich anfassen, wo ich will“, murmelte Thorin sanft, „Überall. Und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Du bist an einen Stuhl gefesselt, Gundabad. Es gibt kein Entkommen.“ 

„Wenn ich nicht in einer Stunde nach einen meiner Leute rufen lasse, werden sie wissen, dass etwas schiefgelaufen ist.“, knurrte Azog, doch Thorin winkte nur ab.  
„Du meinst die Drillinge? Um die hat sich Gandalf bereits gekümmert. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, liegen sie tot in ihrem Wagen.“  
Azog erbleichte. Thorin kniff ihm die Wange, ehe er sich wieder zu dem Schreibtisch begab.  
„Aber vielleicht sollte ich weitererzählen, ich bin mir sicher, ihr brennt nur so darauf, von eurer Dummheit zu erfahren.“ 

 

„Menschen, die Schulden haben, sind verängstige Menschen. Und Menschen, die hohe Schulden haben, sind Menschen auf der Flucht. Menschen auf der Flucht haben alle eine Schwäche – sie suchen Kontakt von Anderen, die Nähe.  
Das war Bards Untergang.  
Wir lokalisierten ihn im Londoner Flughafen. Gandalf reiste hin. 

 

Bard Ibindikhel saß nichtsahnend in einem Wartebereich des Flughafens. Ihm war kalt, doch er konnte hier nicht mehr lange bleiben. Vor allem, da Gundabad und Greenleaf in London residierten. Ihm war nicht klar, wie er das Geld zurückzahlen sollte. Es war so viel einfach.  
Er wartete auf seinen Flug, hoffend, dass ihm ein Neuanfang gelingen würde in dem fernen Amerika. Er war Brite, er hasste Amerika. Aber Amerika versprach ihm einen neuen Job und ein Job bedeutete Geld. Er schlief ein. Körper und Geist waren erschöpft. 

„Wissen sie, was ein Kuckuckskind ist?“ 

Bards Kopf schoss hoch. Er war eingenickt.  
Ein älterer Herr in Rollstuhl saß schräg links von ihm und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Entschuldigen sie bitte, was haben sie gesagt?“, fragte Bard schläfrig nach.  
„Ob sie wissen, was ein Kuckuckskind ist.“, wiederholte der Mann seine Frage geduldig.  
„Sind das nicht diese Vögel, die ihre Kinder in die Nester von anderen stecken und das andere Ei rauskicken?“  
Der Mann strahlte ihn begeistert an. „In der Tat, das sind die Kuckuckskinder. Können sie sich vorstellen, dass es sowas auch bei Menschen gibt?“  
Bard runzelte die Stirn. „Bei Menschen? Ich glaube nicht.“  
„Hm“, machte der Mann mit dem langen, grauen Bart nachdenklich.  
„Dann denke ich, erzähle ich ihnen eine Geschichte. Sie haben doch Zeit, oder? Ich will sie nicht ihrer Zeit berauben.“  
Bard winkte ab. „Ich bin eh schon wach und eine Geschichte ist immer willkommen.“  
„Das freut mich“, antwortete der Mann und streckte Bard seine Hand hin.  
„Übrigens, mein Name ist Gandalf Grey, bekannt als Tharkhûn.“  
„Bard Ibindikhel“, erwiderte Bard und ergriff die angebotene Hand, um sie zu schütteln. 

„Nun, die Geschichte von dem menschlichen Kuckuckskind“, begann Gandalf nachdenklich, „Sie beginnt vor gut dreißig Jahren. Und sie beginnt damit, dass Menschen anfangen nach rechts zu sehen, obwohl links alles Wichtige passiert.

„Da war einmal ein Mann, der für sich und seine Familie Träume hatte. Doch Träume kosten Geld“, begann Gandalf sanft und blickte nachdenklich zu dem Mann neben sich.  
„Dieser Mann hatte sich damit abgefunden, seiner Familie die Wünsche wohl nie erfüllen zu können, als ein Freund ihm für das nächste Pferderennen einen todsicheren Tipp gab.“ Gandalf lachte trocken auf. „Todsicher, wie wahr.“  
„Ein ziemlich geldgieriger Mann hatte ein Pferd dopen lassen. Er wollte einer der Wenigen sein, die viel Geld auf das Pferd setzten. Doch der Arzt hatte eine lockere Zunge und so verbreitete sich die Geschichte von dem gedopten Pferd.  
„Es war schnell klar, dass alles vernichtet werden musste. Fast jeder starb, der irgendwie in diese Geschichte verwickelt war. Himmel, sogar das Pferd wurde getötet.  
Doch traf es die Familie von diesem träumenden Mann am härtesten. Er und seine Frau wurden getötet, auch sein Vater, sowie der jüngste Sohn. 

Doch zwei überlebten das Ganze. Da niemand diesen Job erledigen wollte – Kinder töten, meine ich – wurde ein Auftragskiller angeheuert. Trotz des Vorsatzes, den Job zu erledigen, versagte er.  
Es war der ältere Bruder von den zweien. Während seine kleine Schwester sich abwendete, drehte sich der Junge um.  
Das Herz des Auftragskillers zerbrach. Er konnte in den Augen von dem Jungen lesen, dass er genau wusste, was geschehen würde. Doch er wollte – konnte nicht – seine Augen auf etwas Anderes richten, als auf ihren Mörder.  
Der sonst so steinharte Auftragskiller senkte seine Waffe und öffnete die Türen zu dem Wagen. Der Junge stieg ein, seine Schwester folgte. 

Im Auto erklärte der Killer, dass er es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie umzulegen. Er bot an, sie aufzuziehen. Den Kindern war bewusst, dass ihre Familie nicht mehr lebte. Dafür musste man kein Genie sein.  
Sie stimmten zu. Und so zog der Auftragsmörder die Kinder groß. Wenn er mal nicht da war, waren sie bei der alten Familie ihres Vaters. Sie durften mit keinem Wort erwähnen, dass es Überlebende der Durins gab. Sie erzählten es nie. 

Die Geschichte geriet in Vergessenheit für die, die das Geld wollten.  
Doch der Wunsch nach Rache brannte in den Herzen von den Kindern. 

So schmiedeten sie einen Plan, wie sie sich rächen konnten.  
Es war alles so geplant, dass alle nach rechts sehen, während das Offensichtliche links passierte. So wie jetzt.“ 

Bards Augen schnappten auf. Während der Geschichte waren seine Augenlieder zu schwer geworden und er hatte sie geschlossen. Er blickte nach rechts. Da stand nur ein leerer Rollstuhl, wo war der Opa?  
„Links, mein Junge.“, kam es amüsiert. Bard drehte sich um und sah den Opa stehen.  
„Wa…“  
Er brachte den Satz nicht einmal fertig, Gandalf brach ihm das Genick.  
„Und so wurde das Ei aus dem Nest gestoßen“, murmelte Gandalf und bugsierte die Leiche in den Rollstuhl. Ein Hut und ein fetter Schal sorgten dafür, dass es so aussah, als ob Ibindikhel schlief. Er brachte ihn zu dem Auto und schmiss ihn in den Kofferraum.“

 

Thorin stoppte und sah die beiden Männer fröhlich an. „Den Rest könnt ihr euch dann denken, nicht wahr? Ihr habt haargenau nach unserem Plan gespielt. Nicht eine einzige Abweichung. Aber eine Frage: Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, wie das gedopte Pferd hieß?“

 

_Never trust a stranger_  
_Cause he'll make you pay the ren_ t  
_Makes you pay for all the things you got_  
_Through your dreamy thoughts ~_

 

 

Tharkhûn = Gandalf (In seinem Metier ist sein Name eben Tharkhûn :D)  
Noch Fragen? ^-^


	10. X

_There are no heroes_   
_There are only chessman_   
_Make you believe in destiny_   
_To fill the hole in your soul ~_

 

Elrond saß in seinem Wagen, auf dem Weg nachhause. Während das Revier im Herzen von London lag, zog Elrond es vor, außerhalb zu wohnen. Sicher war es zuweilen unpraktisch, von außerhalb nach innen zu kommen, aber er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, in der Stadt zu wohnen. London war zwar in einer gewissen Weise schön, aber…   
Für Elrond war alles zu dicht aufeinander. Die Häuser, alle ganz dicht aneinandergedrängt. Die unglaublich vielen Menschenmassen. Der Rauch, der alles zu ersticken schien.   
Er hielt ein paar Tage nacheinander aus, aber dann musste er wieder raus – Nachhause.   
Seine Jungs hielten Stellung im Wagen. Jeder durfte mal nachhause fahren, aber immer nur abwechselnd. Heute war er dran und verdammte Kacke, freute Elrond sich auf eine warme Dusche!

Sein Telefon klingelte.   
„Elrond hier.“  
„Lindir. Fahr an den Rand, Elrond. Ich habe hier etwas, was dich interessieren könnte.“   
„Okay, warte kurz.“   
Elrond suchte nach einer Parklücke. Es dauerte etwas, aber schließlich fand er ein schönes Loch, wo er gut parken konnte.   
„Okay, ich habe meine Hände frei, schieß los, Lindir.“

„Ich habe die Vermutung, dass dieser Thorin Oakenshield nicht Thorin Oakenshield ist, Elrond.“  
„Was?“, fragte Elrond erstaunt nach.   
„Vor ein paar Minuten kam ein Raufbold rein. Groß, mit tätowierter Glatze. Er ist verhaftet worden, weil er sich geschlägert hat mit einem anderen Typen, der was von seinem Date anscheinend wollte. Der hatte einen total verrückten Hut.“ Lindir schnaubte ins Telefon.   
„Jedenfalls, bei mir um Büro hängen doch die ganzen Fotos von all denjenigen, die in diesen Fall verwickelt sein könnten, erinnerst du dich?“  
Elrond gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. Lindir erzählte weiter: „Jedenfalls meinte Glatzkopf, dass Oakenshield ihn an etwas erinnert. An eine ziemlich grausame Sache.“ Lindir schluckte. „Und ehrlich Elrond, ich vertrag viel, aber diese Geschichte… die war richtig schwer zu schlucken. Willst du sie hören?“   
„Sicher“, meinte Elrond und lauschte aufmerksam Lindir. 

„Die Geschichte fand vor dreißig Jahren statt. Und das Unglück beginnt mit Träumen, die auf einmal zum Greifen nah sind…“ 

 

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf.   
Thorin seufzte laut. „So eine Schande, dabei war das ein wirklich bemerkenswerter Name. So stark und für einen Menschen sicherlich ungewöhnlich.“   
Thranduil erstarrte. „Nein“, wimmerte er, „Wir hatten es die ganze Zeit direkt vor unserer Nase. Es war so ein verdammtes Warnsignal. Wie konnte ich das bloß übersehen?“  
Thorin grinste ihn dunkel an. „Weil ihr alle nach rechts gesehen habt, anstelle von links. Es war alles da. Hättet ihr nur euer Gehirn eingeschaltet, vielleicht wäre alles ganz anders abgelaufen.“

Azog rührte sich. „Okay, Junge, was willst du, um mich gehen zu lassen?“   
Thorin griff in seine Taschen und zog etwas Knisterndes hervor. Als Nächstes das Klebeband.   
Er hielt beides hoch, damit es gut sichtbar war. Die beiden erbleichten.   
„Ihr habt meine Familie getötet“, erklärte Thorin ruhig, „Meinen Vater, meinen Opa, meine Mutter und meinen jüngsten Bruder. Er war zwei Jahre alt, ihr Schweine.“   
Gelassen öffnete er die Plastiktüten. 

„Was mir blieb, war meine Schwester. Aber ansonsten habt ihr mir alles genommen. Meine Familie, meine Freunde, mein Leben. Und deswegen nehmen wir euch jetzt alles. Ihr habt eure Erben verloren, eure Söhne. Ihr kennt jetzt einen Teil von unserem Schmerz“, erklärte Thorin und stülpte beiden die Plastiktüten über den Kopf, „Als nächstes nehmen wir euch die Möglichkeit, eure Familie zu rächen.“ 

Azog und Thranduil begannen, sich zu wehren. Doch trotz viel Hin- und her Gewackel mit ihren Köpfen, klebte Thorin die Tüten straff zu. Es konnte keine Luft mehr rein und keine mehr hinaus.   
Gundabad und Greenleaf begannen, nach Luft zu schnappen, versuchten, die Tüte zu zerbeißen. Doch sie hatten kein Glück. Es war zu fest zu geschnürt.  
Aber sie konnten Thorin noch hören. 

„So habt ihr meinen Vater umgebracht, obwohl er euch anbettelte. Ihr habt ihm nicht den kleinsten Wunsch gewährt, nicht einmal, seine Familie zu verschonen. Smaug kann von Glück reden, dass er bereits tot ist. Sonst wäre er jetzt hier bei euch.“  
Thorin tätschelte beiden den Kopf, gespielt mitfühlend.   
„Tschau.“ 

Er verließ Dol Guldur.   
Sein Herz fühlte sich leichter, es schien, als ob endlich Frieden in ihn zurückgekehrt wäre.   
Jetzt blieb nur noch Einer übrig. 

Sein Handy brummte kurz. Eine Mitteilung von Gandalf:   
„E. & E. sind erledigt. Doppelkinn auch. Den Aufenthalt von E. Senior ist in dem Anhang.“

 

Lindirs Geschichte neigte sich zum Ende.   
„Jedenfalls meinte der Glatzkopf, der Name des Pferdes wä…“  
Bieeep  
Verbindung abgebrochen. Verwundert sah Elrond hoch und dabei in den Rückspiegel.  
Er schrak hoch. Auf der Rückbank saß jemand.

„Hallo Elrond“, grüßte Thorin Oakenshield ihn, „Wie ich sehe, hast du von meiner Geschichte erfahren.“ Er hielt sein Handy hoch. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich dein Gespräch mit Lindir abgebrochen habe?“  
„Was willst du?“, spuckte Elrond aus und drehte sich zu dem Mann auf dem Rücksitz um. Der betrachtete ihn interessiert.   
„Ich hätte jetzt gedacht, du kommst mit, wer bist du?“  
Elrond knurrte auf. 

Thorin lächelte ein kleines, fieses Lächeln. „Ich will Rache, Elrond. Ich und meine Schwester. Und es gab netterweise Menschen, die uns dabei geholfen haben.   
Unser Ziehvater Gandalf, beispielsweise. Er half uns, den Plan zu entwickeln. Dass er Auftragskiller ist, schadet dem Ganzen dann auch nicht. Oder zwei von unseren Freunden. So ein Glatzkopf mit dem Namen Dwalin und ein Typ mit lustigem Hut, Bofur.“  
Thorin wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Dwalin ist ein sehr eifersüchtiger Typ, was seine Beziehung mit Ori angeht. Und Mahal verbiete, sind die süß zusammen.“  
„Was war dann der Sinn der Schlägerei?“, stieß Elrond zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Thorin lachte leise. „Wir wollten dir die Chance geben, zu verstehen, Elrond. Und Lindir bot sich perfekt an. Schande, dass du niemals die Chance haben wirst, deinen Söhnen von eurer Beziehung zu berichten.“  
„Was ist mit ihnen?“, knurrte Elrond. Thorin holte eine Waffe hervor und richtete sie auf Elrond.   
„Tot. Genau wie Lindir morgen früh beim Frühstück sich beim Kaffee trinken vergiften wird.“  
„Was haben sie dir angetan?“, brüllte Elrond fassungslos auf.   
„Nicht sie persönlich. Eher ihre Großmutter, Elrond.“, antwortete Thorin gelassen, „Deine Mutter war eine Hure, nicht wahr? Und ihr Name war Galadriel? Nun, die Sache ist die, sie erzählte Fundin von diesem verfluchten Pferd.“

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“, fragte Elrond wütend.   
„Fundin erzählte es meinem Vater, Thraín Durin. Hätte deine Mutter damals nicht von dem verdammten Pferd erzählt, vielleicht wären wir dann niemals an diesem Punkt angelangt.“  
Elrond wurde bleich. Sehr, sehr bleich.   
„Noch Fragen?“ Thorin zog seine Pistole aus der Jacke.   
„Dein Name... Du sagst, dein Vater hieß Durin, doch du selber heißt Oakenshield. Und Lindir wollte mir auch noch was sagen. Was?“

Thorin lachte dunkel. „Ich muss gestehen, der Streich kam von meinem jüngsten Neffen. Dieses Pferd, das gedopt wurde; das Pferd heißt Oakenshield.“  
Thorin grinste. „Meine Neffen haben einen interessanten Sinn für Humor, das steht fest. Wir haben uns ewig den Kopf zerbrochen für einen geeigneten Namen und dann kam Kíli, der wissen wollte, wie das Pferd hieß.“ Thorin schnaubte. „Oakenshield. Weißt du, Thranduil und Azog wussten auch den Namen von dem Gaul, doch sie haben das Gleiche gemacht, wie jeder – nach rechts gesehen, wo sich alles Wichtige links befand.“

Er drückte ab.   
Elrond sank leblos in seinem Sitz zusammen.   
„Endlich.“, seufzte Thorin und stieg aus dem Auto aus. 

 

Thorin checkte in das Hotel ein, wo er und Gandalf vorübergehend wohnten. Scheiße, war er fertig! Er lachte heiser auf. Thorin glaubte nicht, dass seine Familiengeschichte so oft an einem Tag erzählt worden war.   
Im Zimmer wartete Gandalf schon auf ihn.   
„Dwalin, Bofur und Ori sind noch auf dem Revier“, erzählte Gandalf, während er Champagner ausschenkte.   
„Aber ich erwarte, dass sie jeden Moment gehen können. Schließlich wird keiner Anzeige erstatten. Der Mann, dem die Bar gehört, ist geschmiert worden – und nicht allzu knapp, möchte ich hinzufügen.“   
Thorin schnaubte. „Dís?“  
„Dís.“, bestätigte Gandalf und stoß mit Thorin an.   
Pling. 

„Ich hab mich um dein kleinesProblem übrigens gekümmert“, erzählte Gandalf schließlich.  
Thorins Augen schlossen sich voller Schmerz. Er nickte bloß, kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Gandalf seufzte. „Du weißt genau, wir können es uns nicht leisten, Spuren zu hinterlassen.“  
Thorin weigerte sich, die Augen zu öffnen.   
„Thorin, schau mich an.“   
Langsam öffneten sich blaue Augen, in denen Tränen schwammen.   
„Es war zum Besten, verstehst du mich?“  
Thorin nickte. „Ich verstehe, Gandalf, wirklich… aber könntest du bitte gehen?“, flüsterte Thorin leise und sah betrübt zu seinem Champagner.  
„Sicher.“, antwortete Gandalf und strich Thorin kurz übers Haar. „Schlaf gut, dein Flug geht Morgen um acht.“  
„Kommst du nicht mit?“, fragte Thorin leise, verwundert.   
Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. „Jemand muss sich um Lindir kümmern. Ich komme dann nach. Schließlich würde ich um nichts in der Welt Dís Party verpassen wollen.“ Er zwinkerte Thorin zu.   
„Jetzt schlaf, Kleiner.“   
Gandalf verließ das Zimmer und Thorin ging auch bald schlafen.Er hatte es nötig. 

 

_I am that stranger_   
_And I'm giving you this advice ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pferd mit der Startnummer 29 im fünften Rennen = Thorins Todesjahr ist 2941. :D


	11. XI

_Now listen, oh_   
_Go away_   
_Go away from everything_   
_From everything you love ~_

  
  
Thorin stand im Flughafen. Sein Flugzeug kam erst in einer halben Stunde. Er hatte bloß einen kleinen Koffer bei sich. Er war nicht lange in London gewesen. Eine Woche höchstens.   
Scheiße, das Ganze hatte sich irgendwie länger angefühlt.   
  
Die Menschen in der Wartehalle warfen ihm neugierige Blicke zu. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und blickte gedankenverloren zur ersten Reihe der Sitze. Das war dort, wo Bard Ibindikhel gesessen war. Bevor er aus dem Nest flog.   
  
Thorin würde gerne sagen, dass es ihm leidtat, aber…. Das tat es nicht. Nicht im Geringsten. Bard wäre früher oder später sowieso gestorben, bei den Schulden. War halt jetzt früher.   
Thorin sah zum Eingang. Kam er? Oder kam er nicht?  
  
Es war seine Wahl, das wusste Thorin, doch in ihm schrie alles danach, dass er kommen möge!  
Dwalin, Ori und Bofur saßen ebenfalls in der Wartehalle. Sie stellten keine Fragen.   
Wahrscheinlich war er mal wieder für seine Familie total offensichtlich. Sie durchblickten ihn immer, ganz egal, dass sie nicht vom gleichen Blut waren. Sie waren seine Familie. Seine unglaubliche Familie. Und er hoffte sehr, Bilbo zu dem Mix dazu mischen zu können.   
Hoffentlich kam er!  
  
„Hi.“   
Thorin drehte sich um. Da stand Bilbo, ein Koffer in seiner Hand, ansonsten jedoch unversehrt.   
„Bilbo.“ Tausende Kilos brachen von Thorin ab und er griff nach Bilbo, umarmte ihn fest.   
„Du bist gekommen“, murmelte er leise.   
„Natürlich bin ich gekommen“, antwortete Bilbo leise, „Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein, du Ishmet?“ Thorin grinste leicht.   
„Ich freu mich.“   
„Ich mich auch. Man überlebt nicht jeden Tag eine Kugel in die Brust, weißt du?“  
  
  
 _Es war der Morgen nach ihrem Date. Elrond hatte Thorin bereits abgefangen. Mit frisch gefangenem Frühstück stieg Thorin die Treppen hoch, zu Bilbo. Er konnte es nicht abwarten, seinen Bilbo wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Thorin verfluchte Elrond dafür, ihn solange aufgehalten zu haben. Mit Sicherheit war Bilbo jetzt schon wach._  
 _Eigentlich wollte Thorin davor schon da sein._ __  
  
 _„Shamukh, Thorin.“_  
 _Der Angesprochene erstarrte auf der Treppe. Da war Gandalf und er sah todernst aus.  
„Shamukh, Gandalf.“, erwiderte Thorin. _  
_  
„Akhûnithuzu ubhâmi.“, meinte Gandalf und seine blauen Augen blickten Thorin kalt an.  
„Katahigerun!“, fluchte Thorin leise, „Yom kulhu hanakun?“  
Gandalf hob eine Augenbraue. „Drengmi hû.“   
Thorin schloss die Augen. „Shândi.“_  
 _Gandalf nickte. „Sakhzu masigin ghiluz.“_  
 _  
  
Erst war Thorin wie betäubt. Dann wurde er wütend. Gandalf hatte keine Ahnung! Keine. Ein Plan formte sich in seinem Kopf._  
 _  
„Du hast Frühstück geholt?“ Bilbo stand in der Küche und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.  
„Wurde aufgehalten, scheinbar bin ich wichtig.“ Thorin stellte seinen Einkauf auf den Tisch, ehe er Bilbo von hinten umarmte.   
Er drückte Bilbo fester an sich und begann, Bilbos Hals zu beißen. Sein Becken rieb er ungeniert gegen Bilbos Hintern, seine Hände fuhren über Bilbos bedeckte Nippel, kniffen sie.   
Bilbo japste auf. Thorin drückte sich noch enger an ihn, leckte und biss sich seinen Weg vom Hals bis zum Ohr hoch.   
„Kein Sex in der Küche“, murmelte Bilbo stöhnend und rieb sich selber an Thorins Länge.   
Thorin knurrte auf, ließ aber von Bilbo ab.   
Mit gerötetem Gesicht sah Bilbo zu Thorin hoch, doch dann blieb sein Blick an dem Hals des Größeren hängen. _  
  
_Würgemale waren zu erkennen._  
 _„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Bilbo leise. Thorin seufzte und packte Bilbos Handgelenke. Er schob ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Lange Geschichte, weißt du?“_  
 _  
  
Thorin platzierte Bilbo auf das Bett, er selber blieb stehen. Er war nervös, so verdammt nervös. Wenn das hier jetzt schiefging, dann… Der ganze Plan wäre für die Katz! Nicht nur Gandalf würde ihn umbringen, seine Schwester würde ihn ausbuddeln und zehnmal schmerzlicher töten._  
 _„Thorin, was ist los?“, fragte Bilbo schließlich, als Thorin keinerlei Anstalt machte, die Würgemale an seinem Hals zu erklären. Oder was generell los war._  
 _„Ich…“ Thorin schluckte und setzte sich auf den Boden.  
„Hör zu, Bilbo und bitte, lass mich alles erklären, ehe du Fragen stellst.“   
Bilbo nickte.   
  
„Zu allererst, mein Name ist nicht Thorin Oakenshield, sondern Thorin Durin. Und ich kenne Gandalf Grey. Er ist mein Ziehvater und Auftragskiller…“   
So begann Thorin, Bilbo seine Geschichte zu erzählen.   
Auch von dem Plan._  
  
 _Während der gesamten Zeit gab Bilbo keinen Ton von sich, er hörte nur geduldig zu._  
 __  
 _„Also wird dein Ziehvater mich umbringen?“  
Thorin nickte und ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste.   
„Ich werde es nicht zulassen.“, meinte Thorin dann und sah Bilbo entschlossen an.   
„Du hast gesagt, du wirst nichts erzählen von unserem Plan und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du getötet wirst. Niemals.“ _  
_Bilbo sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Thorin, bist du auch ein Auftragskiller?“   
Thorin nickte. „Zum Teil. Gandalf erzog mich als einen, aber meine Schwester und ich sind im Rechtswesen unterwegs. Der Job macht mir mehr Spaß.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. _  
_„Dann weißt du sicherlich auch, wie Grey handeln wird?“_  
 _Thorin nickte und tippte sanft an Bilbos Brust, genau in die Mitte, auf der Höhe seines Herzen.  
„Seine Kugel wird dich dort treffen, Bilbo.“ Thorin legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Er schießt selten woanders hin. Das Opfer stirbt schnell – Atem und Blut Wege sind getrennt worden durch die Kugel.“ _  
  
_Bilbo nickte langsam._  
 _„Du kannst dir doch einen Beutel Blut besorgen, oder?“, fragte Thorin auf einmal.  
„Sicher.“, meinte Bilbo, „schließlich arbeite ich jetzt im Krankenhaus.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Verdammt“, fluchte Thorin. „Dann… kann man sich in der Nähe Kunstblut oder eine rote Flüssigkeit besorgen?“   
Bilbo nickte. „Kunstblut gibt’s auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Da ist ein Verkleidungsladen. Die haben sicher Kunstblut. Ansonsten, Kirschsaft?“ _  
  
_Thorin nickte langsam. Wenn du den in eine Plastiktüte füllst und die gut abschnürst, sicherlich. Gut. Ich hab eine Sicherheitsweste, die ziehst du unter deine Kleidung an. Sie wird die Kugel abfangen.“_  
 __  
 _„Thorin, ich… ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Das mit uns. Mit der Geschichte.“  
Thorin seufzte leise und schloss die Weste sicher um Bilbos Brust.   
„Ich fliege morgen, wenn alles gut geht, zurück nachhause. Der Flug geht nach Irland. Ich besorg ein zweites Ticket.“   
  
Thorin atmete tief ein. „Wenn du das mit uns trotz allem ausprobieren willst, dann triffst du mich da. Du musst dir nur über eins im Klaren sein, Bilbo – Gandalf ist Familie. Er wird dich nur einmal töten.“  
Bilbo nickte. „Das hab ich mir gedacht, Thorin.“   
Thorin lächelte schief. _  
  
_„Nehmen wir mal an, ich komme morgen zu dir, Thorin. Was dann? Wie sieht es dann mit unserer Beziehung aus? Wie wird die funktionieren?“  
„Ich bin kein großer Fan von Fernbeziehungen, Bilbo.“, murmelte Thorin schwach, „Aber, ich würde es für dich aushalten, wenn du das lieber willst.“_  
  
 _Bilbo seufzte. „Du wirst von Irland wohl eher weniger wegziehen?“  
„Eher nicht. Meine Familie ist da und ich möchte mich nur ungern von meiner Familie trennen.“  
„Verständlich“, antwortete Bilbo, „Wie sieht´s mit der Idee aus, dass ich nach Irland ziehe?“  
Thorin erstarrte. „Würdest du denn mit nach Irland kommen?“   
Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich komme ursprünglich aus Irland, weißt du? Ich vermisse es schon irgendwie. Und ich bin Autor. Ich kann meinen Beruf überall ausüben.“_  
  
 _Fasziniert betrachtete Thorin den blonden Mann vor sich.  
„Bilbo Baggins“, flüsterte er leise, „Du bist ein Wunder.“_  
  
 _Es herrschte eine kurze Stille zwischen den beiden.  
„Solltest du dich tatsächlich dafür entscheiden, nach Irland mitzuziehen… Du kannst auch mit zu mir kommen.“ _  
  
_Bilbo lächelte leicht. „Ich werde mir alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen, Thorin.“_  
 __  
  
„Du bist wahrlich ein Wunder, Bilbo Baggins.“, murmelte Thorin und küsste ihn endlich.  
Er konnte es nicht fassen, Bilbo war hier. Bilbo war zu ihm gekommen! Er war… Thorin war einfach nur glücklich. So unglaublich glücklich.   
Bilbo schlang seine Arme um Thorins Hals.   
  
Schließlich trennten sich die beiden voneinander. Bilbo lächelte Thorin glücklich an.   
  
„Shamukh, Thorin, Bilbo.“, erklang eine amüsierte Stimme.   
Die zwei drehten sich um und sahen Gandalf, der sie ungeniert angrinste.   
„Wie ich sehe, hast du die Kugel überlebt. Respekt, mein Lieber.“   
Bilbo schluckte.   
  
Gandalf seufzte auf und sah zu Thorin.   
„Du liebst ihn?“   
  
Thorin nickte und zog Bilbo näher zu sich.   
Gandalf betrachtete die beiden mit einem Lächeln.   
„In Ordnung. Wegen mir kann er bleiben, wenn Dís ihren Segen dazu gibt.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Thorin leise. Gandalf nickte und legte eine Hand auf Thorins Schulter.   
„Thorin, du bist vielleicht nicht mein leiblicher Sohn, dennoch sehe ich dich als solchen. Und wenn du sagst, dass du ihn liebst, wie könnte ich ihn dann abweisen? Vor allem, nachdem er eine meiner Kugeln überlebt hat?“   
  
Thorin zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Warum hast du es mir nicht von Anfang an gesagt?“  
Thorin lächelte gequält. „Ich hatte es mir selbst noch nicht einmal eingestanden. Und stell dir vor, du wolltest Bilbo trotzdem töten. Es hätte nur noch mehr Schmerz verursacht, wäre unser Plan nicht aufgegangen.“   
  
„Ich verstehe.“, murmelte Gandalf und drückte Thorin an sich. „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Und ich wünsche dir alles Glück in der Welt.“   
  
Dann drehte er sich zu Bilbo um, der leicht verloren aussah.   
„Ich begrüße dich in dem Wahnsinn, der sich unsere Familie nennt, Bilbo. Und tut mir leid, wegen dem Anschießen. Hätte der Idiot vielleicht mal gesagt, dass er dich liebt, wäre das sicherlich anders verlaufen.“  
  
Bilbo drehte sich zu Thorin mit rotem Gesicht.   
„Du sagst deinem Vater, dass du mich liebst, bevor du es mir erzählst? Sag mal, spinnst du?“  
Thorin hob die Hände.   
  
Bilbo drehte sich zu Gandalf. „Ich liebe Thorin auch, Grey. Nur so.“   
„Du sagst meinem Vater vor mir, dass du mich liebst?“, wiederholte Thorin Bilbo spottend. Bilbo nickte. „Ist nur gerecht, weißt du. Aber dafür sage ich dir zuerst, dass ich nach Irland ziehe.“   
Thorin strahlte ihn an.   
  
„Dann kannst du ja gleich zu ihm ziehen“, meinte ein ziemlich großer Glatzkopf, mit Tätowierung. „Der Junge muss schließlich essen.“   
  
Thorin nickte eifrig.   
  
Bilbo grinste. „Wenn das so ist, muss ich wohl dem beugen.“ Er zwinkerte Thorin zu.   
„Ich kann dich schließlich nicht verhungern lassen. Und du schuldest mir noch ein Frühstück. Das Letzte haben wir nie gegessen.“  
  


_Cause the hangman said_   
_Never trust a stranger_   
_Never trust_   
_Yourself ~_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamukh: Begrüßung, Verabschiedung  
> Akhûnithuzu ubhâmi: Dein Kleiner hat mich gesehen (Foto gemacht gibts in Kuzdhul nicht... musste halt improvisieren :D)  
> Katahigerun: Scheiße  
> Yom kulhu hanakun: Was geschieht jetzt  
> Drengmi hû: Ich werde ihn erschlagen  
> Skândi: Ich verstehe  
> Sakhzu masigin ghiluz: Ich sehe dich bald
> 
>  
> 
> Diese FanFiktion beruht auf dem Film “Lucky # Slevin”.   
> Die Lyrics sind von dem Lied „Never Trust A Stranger“ von FewJar. 
> 
> Ich sage ein dickes, fettes Danke fürs Lesen, Kommentieren und für das Kudosen OwO Tolles Wort :D   
> Dankeschön!   
> Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder ;)


End file.
